


Miraculous adventure: Book Two

by Gogeta408



Series: Miraculous adventure [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien gets OP in chapter 17, Adventure with a bit of action, And small romance, Book two begins, F/M, Hopefully once this book is done I'll get to work on book 3, This arc was a lot of fun, Time Travel, What anime do you think was used during this story., and just for that chapter only, but love writing stories, i think, like i said before, not great at writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 28,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gogeta408/pseuds/Gogeta408
Summary: Their journey to save the future continues.But there will be a few surprises on the way for the both of them.Will they save their future, or will history repeat it self?Wait...Repeat?





	1. Snow...

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed book one, cause we don't stop rolling with book 2

Snow... Snow rarely fell in France, but it when it did, children enjoyed the fun of playing in it.

But children can be so cruel some times...

Sadly one little girl was at the hands of such cruelty. She didn’t know why they were picking on her, she didn’t look that different. The young girl was huddled back from the boys that were teasing her; she was about to cry if they kept this up.

“Oi!” That’s when a voice broke out and stopped the teasing. The girl glanced up to see a blond haired lad standing before the group of boys, the girl on the other side looked surprised at him. “Leave her alone you big dummy!” Green eyes locked with the older lad.

“Oh, yeah? What you going to do Shorty?” Adrien clenched his teeth, he’d show him. “Oh? And what are you going to do? Go cry to your mommy?” Adrien growled, he couldn’t stand watching people be picked on.

And hero’s stood up for other people.

Several seconds later, Adrien was on the floor as the boys walking away laughing at him. Adrien groaned, super hero’s made it look so easy. “U-um...” His eyes trailed to the girl, whose features he couldn’t make out very well. “Th-thank you.” She spoke as he pushed himself up.

“I didn’t do anything.” He grumbled slightly. He got beat up for trying to play hero.

She giggled and he looked to her annoyed, but her smile remained on her face. “Thank you for being a hero to save me.”

Adrien breathed out deeply, as two jets of steam ruptured. He quickly stood, while trying to look proud. “It’s no problem for a hero!” He stated proudly as he looked to the girl. “My name is, Adrien Agreste.” The girl smiled back.

“My name is...” As she spoke her name everything faded into white.

He never did remember her face.

His vision became bright and blurry, “was I dreaming...? Where am I?” Adrien muttered as he stared at the blank tent top above.

Tent...?

Adrien bolted upright, instant groaning in pain as he cupped his side. The wound now sealed but still evident. How did he get here? He thought back to what happened.

He put a hand on his face, his eyes closed as he remembered now what happened.

 

“Marinette, hey...” He was holding her tight; he needed to make sure she was okay. There was a doctor of sorts next to him nearly instantly while all sorts of commotion surrounded the two teens. The man glanced from Adrien to the arrow that was stuck tight. The man had a grim look as this was going to hurt.

“Young man... I need to remove the arrow before you get worse results than blood loss.” Adrien turned to the doctor slightly, the boys face filled with worry for his partner. The man held our an arrow shaft. “Bite down on this... And brace yourself.” Adrien glanced to the arrow, before slightly nodding at the man. 

He clamped his teeth down on the wooden object as a hand rested on his side and that hurt. But as the hand rested on the arrow in his side, Adrien whined as holy moly did that really hurt.

“On 3 I’m going to pull this out, it’s not going to be pretty.” Adrien nods quickly with a grunt. “Okay... 3!” The doctor gave no warning after that as he yanked it.

Adriens voice echoed to the heavens from the pain, but the result hit him so hard that he passed out after the shock of pain struck.

 

Adrien had a grim look remembering that. Then his eyes widen slightly as he glanced up and looked about.

Where was Marinette?

His mind began to panic as he couldn’t see her...

He was quickly out of his bed, “Marinette?!” He called out as Plagg groaned from his sleeping spot. Was this really what he got from his chosen mere moments from waking up? “Marinette where are you?” Plagg sat up with a yawn as Adrien ran for the tent entrance.

“Adrien, relax you need to take a moment and think.” Adrien didn’t seem to be listening as he grabbed the tent flaps. “Oi kid, wait!”

“Marinette!?” He yelled out, he wasn’t going to stop calling for her. He opened the flap to see an startled Marinette. She had a bandage over her forehead from the cut she received.

Adrien was breathing rapidly as he looked at her; relief was flooding into him as the girl looked at him worried. “A-adrien... What’s?” Was he in pain? She put a hand on his cheek, which snapped his mind back to where it was.

He wrapped his arms round her instantly, making sure she was there. “A-adrien?!” She called out shocked.

“You’re okay...” He spoke with a smile, he hugged her tight. “I’m glad...” Marinette flushed bright red. Her shock and surprise turned to a smile as she leaned into his embrace. Her arms moved to hold him close. “I was so worried when I found you missing... I...” She smiled as she took a breath, her hands rested on his back and then she eye widen.

Adrien yelped as he was thrown backwards into the tent. “What was that for?” He yelled from the floor as the tent entrance snapped shut. “Marinette!” She stood with her back to the tent as he face was bright red as the camp chuckled.

“P-Put some clothes on!” She stammered out as Adrien looked down slowly. His eyes widen as he felt the chill take over him.

“I am so sorry!” Adrien yelled in embarrassment as behind him Plagg was laughing loudly. 

Oh that’s what the boy got for not taking time to notice his lack of clothing.


	2. Starting again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than I expected when editing it, hopefully this wont take two nights of thinking.

“Okay...” Tikki spoke as Marinette and Adrien sat cross legged on the floor. “We are really behind schedule. Like really far behind.” Both teen glanced to one another. “We should have been at the temple ages ago.” Marinette felt it be best she spoke up.

“W-we tried Tikki, but it is not like we had much choice.” Adrien nods in agreement, there wasn’t much they could do except go where Wyzee told them to go.

Said turtle was sleeping, but it was an old miraculous spirit, it was no surprise. Plagg floated between the two. “Okay, well now that you two have got your heads on straight. We need to head out today to the mountains.” Both teens nod in agreement as the tent opened and the four turned to see Fei.

Fei had accepted the very unique people very well. “If you’re going to head for the mountains, we will give you supplies to get that far.” She said with a small smile before bowing her head, “I can’t thank you enough for your help, from both of you.”

Both teens blushed slightly with a smile, while they were glad they helped. It didn’t change the fact that the old lady, Chi, had passed away. But thankfully, her grandson seemed to take this moment to gain a level head and took up his grandmother’s position well.

So it was settled, they’d leave at dawn the next day. Tikki and Plagg went to rest while Fei would gather everyone and sort them out with gear.

Adrien and Marinette were told to rest in the tent. Yes they were feeling better, but both still were needing time to recover.

“Hey, Marinette...” She glanced to Adrien who had walked up to her bed side, he crouched by it and she sat up worried. He sat with his back to her and stared at the tent roof. “Listen... I...” He glanced down as he took a breath. “I had a while to think about this, first of all I want to say, I’m sorry.”

Sorry? She looked puzzled, why would he be sorry? “I’ve...” He began again. “I’ve had feelings for Ladybug for a long while.” She stiffened slightly, he was confessing to her? “And I never saw you in the same light.” He tucked his body up as the girl behind him watched on with anticipation.

“Now that I think about it, I don’t know much about you.” He couldn’t see how she was taking this; hopefully she wasn’t jumping to conclusions. “I mean... I tried to talk to you when I could... but you always got so...” She glanced away embarrassed.

She really had a hard time talking to him, didn’t she?

“I... I understand what you mean...” Marinette finally spoke up. “I... I hate myself for being so blind.” Adrien slightly glanced back to her, but just felt best to listen and not stop her yet. “When we first met, I didn’t really like you. But... Once I finally got understand just who you were as a person.” She wondered if that sounded wrong. “I don’t mean like, ‘who you are as in background life’.” She smiled nervously hoping to calm herself.

He hadn’t looked at her, but decided to go on. “What I mean is...” She took a breath. “You showed me just how much of a good person you could be. And not what I expected, and...” Her face flushed slightly, but shook her head. “Ugh it made it hard for me to talk to you. I so wanted to get to know you better.” Adrien smiled as he looked down. “But I was nervous too... I... It may not seem it, but I really lack some confidence there.”

Adrien looked at her surprised as Marinette nods slowly. “If it wasn’t for Alya, I wouldn’t have been able to do much of what I did. I’d get anxious and she’d break me out that spell and help me get on track... I’m rambling now...” She was getting off track here.

She shook her head, she was meant to be on another line of thought. “What I was getting at was... I treated you so much better than I treated Chat... And, I feel bad I didn’t treat you as I would most people.”

Adrien chuckled a bit. “You know that’s a lie my lady.” Marinette looked surprised. “You may say you don’t treat me as Chat fairly. But you really do, in fact. I think you treat me better as Chat that you do me.”

The look Marinette gave him, pretty much didn’t believe the boy. “Oh, I’m very honest here my lady. In fact, I’d say you treated me better as Chat, than as Adrien.”

Marinette sighed slightly, tucking her feet up in the bedding. “You have too much faith in me... I don’t feel I treat you fairly.”

Adrien felt bad for her. She’d done such good things for him as Chat, how did she not see it? “You really don’t see it?” Marinette shook her head. “Well, okay then.” Marinette looked up to him slightly. “I want us to break up this partnership.” Marinette blinked in surprise.

“What?! But-.” Adrien put his hand out to stop her.

“And I would like us to start over again.” Adrien continued as Marinette was getting really confused her. 

“What...?” Adrien chuckled at her look as he stood and walked to her side.

“I want to understand the girl behind the mask and get to know both sides of the coin. I can’t do that as I am now. But... If you were a new person I was meeting for the first time, I can get to know you better.” Marinette was slightly puzzled. “And that way, you can get to know the real Adrien also my lady.” His hand was held out to her as she looked down at it.

“Hello,” He started. “I’m Adrien Agreste, but my good friends call me Chat Noir.” Marinette stared for several seconds, her face slowly breaking into a small smile. He really wanted to get to the know the real Marinette, he wanted to know her as well as Ladybug properly.

Her hand clasped his, before shaking it. “Nice to meet you Adrien...” She responded slowly, “I’m Marinette, but my close friends call me Ladybug.”

Both smiled, they felt happy with that. No weird monsters, no bad first encounters.

Just them, two people wanting to understand both better on a level that they never saw the other side of.

Hopefully, things will get batter from here for them.


	3. Likes, dislikes and dreams for the future

It was cold, but beyond amazing. Marinette had wondered what it be like to travel the world and right now, she was stood in the mountains. Staring into the vast distance, she took a deep breath.

She smiled as the steam of cold breath filled the air, wishing she could save this image.

Behind her Adrien sat on a rock, his side aching from the wound still, but he was busy watching Marinette, wondering what was going through her mind.

How he could wish this was under different circumstances.

They had been on their own now for about nearly a week. Having both been given the clothes, rations and a horse for them to ride to the mountains with. Now they were alone and it did make them nervous to be honest. Two teens, travelling alone in 11th century Tibet, with not real means to deal with the wounds they had attained.

Plagg was being the usual lazy self and remained hidden in his coat, not really talking much. While Tikki and Wayzz remained with Marinette, to keep out the cold also and keep her distracted.

Both had agreed that this wasn’t their thing. But they had to push on. They weren’t far from where they needed to go, but one more night would be all they needed.

The pair sat on the peak, with no real hide from the harsh winds they had to make do with what they could. “So... Marinette...” Adrien spoke up as they sat by the fire. “How about, what are your likes, dislikes and our dreams for the future?” 

Marinette sat there for several moments in thought. “Well, I like sewing and helping my family at the bakery.” Adrien nods his head slowly; he had noticed she was pretty good at crafts. Her work for Jagged Stone had been some of his more noticed ones towards this. “What I dislike... Well, I dislike bullying and liars.” That’s pretty true; she did seem to bristle up at Chloe and her response to Lila as Ladybug made it very vocal.

“My dreams for the future...” Marinette remained quiet for several moments. Adrien watched her look deep in thought before she chuckled. “Sorry, it’s just... Some of it is, a little childish.”

Adrien chuckled. “I’ll be the judge of that.”

“Well... I sort of hope that one day I’ll get to work in fashion...” Marinette started, “And...” She glanced to Adrien before coughing. “Yeah... That’s about it, I’ve not really thought beyond that point.” Marinette glanced away after that, hoping to avoid saying more.

Adrien took this all in as he’d remember this of importance later. Now it was his turn as Marinette watched him think of his words. “Well, I enjoy my anime and manga.” He started for his likes. “And the friends I’ve made, that and being Chat Noir of course.” He chuckled a bit while Marinette smiled at him. “I dislike...” He took a moment, he disliked what she disliked but he wanted to voice some different ones. “I guess... I dislike being a model really.”

“R-really?” Marinette was very surprised by this. “H-how come?”

Adrien let out a long sigh. “I guess not everyone would be displeased with being one of Paris’s favourite young models. But it’s no fun, when I was younger it was better, but it just kept me locked away from the world around you.” He stood up and walked to marvel the view before them.

He stared at the fading sun light, the world shining before him in a way he couldn’t describe beyond breath taking. “I really doubt I’d have got to see this till I left home... Which wouldn’t have been for a long time still...” Marinette watched his back. She glanced away; she had always assumed he enjoyed his model life. Was she really so blind to his discomfort?

“Anyway...” Adrien spoke up again after several moments. He retook his seat opposite her. “I guess my dream would be to settle down with someone...” She perked up to this; he didn’t look at her as he spoke. “I guess a family was the kind of dream I want... One that I feel I could do better at.”

Marinette stared for a long while at Adrien as his eyes glowing in the fire light. His thoughts seemed to be anywhere but here right now. “Sorry, if that sounded rather harshly placed.” He started as he glanced to her. “I guess my father sort of made it that way.” Realising she was staring, she shook her head.

“N-not at all, some people...” She stopped. What could she say without making it sound worse? Adrien coughed, getting her to look at him, he could tell she was a little discomforted and wanted to come off this line of talk. “Yeah, sure, okay.” She stopped for several moments. “Then...” She started up again. “If you don’t want to be a model... What would you like to be?”

It was a rare moment to really find out what he maybe aspired to be. Adrien chuckled; there had been a few thoughts. “Well, I’d have thought maybe work for the emergency services. Like a fire fighter or police officer...” Marinette had small flashes of this in her mind.

She didn’t mind this... Her mind didn’t mind this at all.

“Or...” Adrien spoke up taking the train of deep thoughts to a different level. “It looked fun, maybe... A... Um...” He looked embarrassed to say this one. “Bus driver.”

She could just see it now, the door open and he sat in the cab with a hat on. There was a stifled chuckle which Adrien looked annoyed, but not seriously annoyed. “S-sorry... That’s... That’s a bit more left wing than what I had expected.” He shrugged at her comment, he had always through that driving would be fun and he enjoyed talking to people. “I guess I never really expected public transport to be a possible career choice.” She finished and both went quiet.

Both smiled with a small chuckle over the camp fire. This was nice, they enjoyed these talk and for more than once over their trip into the mountains. Marinette felt like she was meeting Adrien over and over again. It hurt a little, but she was glad now she was seeing more of his true nature.

The side she should have seen that was behind him, in Chat.

Once the camp had begun to wind down, Plagg was taking first shift and Adrien would take the last watch.

Marinette when her shift started on night watch, she had gone for a walk a short distance away to think.

She stared off into the distance, her mind in thought.

'Good job, My Lady...'

'Hey, Marinette...'

She could see both teens she held close on different terms and hated how badly she could just not accept them at the beginning. Chat was the idiotic, joking friend that had tried to win her attention, while she stared at Adrien who showed little imperfections.

She felt horrible really, to be so blind to everything.

She’d make it right someday.


	4. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so we are at what should have been chapter 12. But when I was touching up this chapter, I got the bug to write it better. So I hope it was worth the wait

“Okay, we’re here!” Wayzz spoke up while the winds blew round them. “Just down this path here!” Marinette glanced to the direction the turtle pointed them, Adrien was just behind her. Both were trying to stay balanced in the wind.

They stepped into a cave, the wind howling behind them. They relaxed as the three Kwami flew round them. “From here on out,” Plagg spoke. “It’s up to you guys to navigate the passage way from here.” Both teens glanced from the Kwami to the dark cave before them. “We can’t do any more from here, your first test begins.”

Adrien winced as he felt his wound pulse. “You sure about this?” Marinette glanced back worried, looking to his wound then back to the Kwami. Wayzz nods slowly.

“I understand your pain, but you must go on. Stay together and work as you always do to make it to the temple. Good luck.” With that, the three Kwami flew into the cave. So fast, that neither teen could track them.

Adrien sat down, Marinette was by his side. “You want to wait a bit?” She asked, looking back to his wound.

Adrien smiled. “I just need to rest my legs, I feel quite tired due to the climb.” Both sat there for a while, both trying to make sure they were mentally and physically ready for the task ahead.

Once they got started, they put their efforts to help climb over large ice ledges, then slide through and shift along gaps. It was scary, but they knew they had no choice.

They couldn’t go back; there was literally no way to do so.

They reached a opening in the cave and stepped out into a frozen area. Adrien walked ahead of Marinette, both glancing about confused and cold.

There was no temple insight. “Wh-where is it?” Marinette asked as a cloud seemed to fill the area in a thin mist.

Adrien reached the centre, glancing about he turned to Marinette. “I don’t know.” He started to walk back. “I was expecting some sort of barrier.”

“So...” Marinette began, stopping short of Adrien. “What next?”

The ice exploded below Marinette feet, her body began to fall as she went weightless in her fall. “Marinette!” Adrien dashed forward as the ground began to crack. His hand snapped against hers as he gripped tight.

But he had no grip as both slid through the icy floor. Both began to fall into the darkness below. Marinette screamed as they fell, before Adrien pulled her into his arms. “I’ve got you! Hang on!” She nods and hold him tight as she prayed there was a soft landing.

They had no Kwami, they had no idea what was going on. It was absolutely terrifying.

Seconds later, the impact turned cold and wet. She felt water surround her and Adrien. She struggled as she felt Adrien pull on her hand.

She battled to get to the surface. She felt her grip on Adrien loosen, but his pulled tight.

She broke the surface, gasping for air. She glanced to Adrien, who was just in her same state.

“Hey, you made it!” Both teens slowly looked to see the Kwami on the bank of the water lake they were in. “We’re glad you made it.” Tikki spoke as she flew round the two.

“I would suggest you get out soon.” Wayzz spoke up. “You don’t want to stay in there for much longer.” Both teens nod in agreement as the chill was very evident before pulling themselves onto the stone flooring.

Both Marinette and Adrien shivered at the cold. “C-could h-ave w-warn-n-n-n-ned ussssss.” Adrien shivered out.

“And where would the fun in that be?” Plagg stated with a smirk as just behind the Kwami, the two teens made out a large stone door. Plagg glanced back to see where its charge had looked to. “Oh, yeah we’re here.”

Adrien dripped his way up to the door while Marinette glanced to the Kwami. The door wouldn’t budge. “Th-there has t-to be a way in.” Marinette spoke as she stepped up.

They glanced along the door frame, but as Adrien shifted his hands along the icy panel carefully, he felt two imprints. “Hey, here’s something...” Both teens felt the edging, trying to figure out what it was.

“It’s a palm?” Marinette asked as Adrien squinted his eyes and felt round the area. “Do we put our hand on it?”

“Maybe, but there has to be more to this...” He felt along the door, before he felt a second subtle ‘palm’ in to the door. “Ah, maybe if I...” He put his hands on the door, before feeling something off. 

Marinette stepped back as he pushed on the door, but with no response. “No good?” Adrien shook his head as he put his hands into the dents.

“I think I know the problem. Marinette, come here.” The girl walked to his side and took her hand. “Put your hand here.” She nods as she put her right palm down. “And I’ll do this...” Adrien put his right palm down into the second grove.

The icy door glows a deep jade blue before the light began to break round the edges. The door was opening.

As it did, a warm breeze greeted them as the sunlight touched them. They squinted their eyes as they stepped into the light. As it settled, they both looked on with awe with Marinette stepping forward.

“Wow...” Both teens could make out a temple in the distance, with what looked like a small village round the outside that settled nicely on the mountain range. There were possible monks training in combat, some looked like they were in study and other working the lands.

It felt so surreal to the blond as he walked forward with a giddy step. Marinette glanced to Adrien, seeing the awe in his face she smiled at him and his excitement.

There moment together was cut short as two figures appeared before them. Both in a aggressive stance as Marinette and Adrien stepped back in surprised. “Halt!” One male spoke. “You are trespassing on sacred grounds.” The male monk drew his pole-arm while the second stood behind ready to back him up.

“We are sorry for the sudden arrival.” Wayzz spoke up as the Kwami moved beyond the two teens. “We are here to see Master Shen... He’s expecting us.”

The two monks instantly bowed before the Kwami, catching the teens by surprise. “We are sorry for not realising, Master Wayzz, we didn’t expect Chosen of the Miraculous to be appearing this soon.” Wayzz chuckled amused.

“We are actually late my children...” Plagg spoke up. “Please... Take us to Shen.” The two monks stood straight, before greeting themselves to Adrien and Marinette.

“Welcome, Cat and Ladybug chosen. We are sorry for not realising.” Both bowed before turning to the temple. “Please, follow us.”

Adrien and Marinette shared a glance that felt they had more questions than answers between them.

Guess they will get more information soon.


	5. The master, Shen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry, I got distracted reading fanfics to post this. I have chapter 6 ready but I'll post it tomorrow night. Later

As the two teens followed the monks into the grounds, they were constantly glancing about curiously. 

They were so absorbed with what they saw that they barely heard what the two guiding them were saying.

They regained their attention as the two monks split up. The male that was talking to them turned his attention to the chosen. “While we alert Master Shen of your arrival, I would like to take this moment to see if you have anything you wish to ask.”

Adrien had a million and one questions. But he couldn’t think of the ‘right’ one to begin with.

“What sort of training,” Marinette asked curiously. “Would we be receiving?” She was curious, as to what they could learn here that was meant to help them for the fight to come.

“You will be trained in unique fighting styles that are taught here to Chosen and guardians alike.”   
The Monk stated with a smile. “Every member here is practiced to fight a ‘fallen’ Chosen and defend a Chosen should the time be needed.” Marinette felt that she only had more questions for the same question.

“Ren...” A voice spoke out as the three turned to the older man walking up.

The man, Shen, was a well built shaggy grey haired man with scars on his face and body. He walked with a small limp as a stick was held to his side. But with his current state, Adrien could tell this man was a dangerous individual.

Shen stood straight and oozed with an aura that meant to not be messed with. “I will see to the chosen, you may return to guard duty.” The monk known as ‘Ren’ nods before leaving to the gate.

Marinette and Adrien watched as the man ushered them to follow him. He walked in silence for a while before they entered a building on the far end of the temple grounds. There he gestured them to sit on pillow as Shen walked ahead and sat down facing them. The three Kwami flew round the man as he smiled at them.

The three sat in his hand as he tended to them gently. Though Plagg seemed to be more annoyed by the gesture, which was about right from Adriens time with it.

“Now then...” Shen spoke as he let the Kwami float away, he turned to the pair. “You are the Chosen that ‘Fu’ sent.” Both teens nod rapidly as Shen let out a long sigh.

“How did you know,” Marinette chirped up. But she flinched under the instant look from Shen turning to her presence. “T-that Master Fu was sending us.”

“Stand up child.” Shen spoke seriously. Marinette quickly did as the male stood and walked up to her. Marinette took a shuddered breath; she could feel his aura resting on her shoulders.

He stared at her for a long while. “What is your name Child?” Marinette squeaked her name out; though she bit her tongue for losing the nerve to talk straight. A deep hum, that felt more like a tigers growl echoed out.

She felt nervous, very nervous. Like maybe he was going to injure her for speaking out like she did. A hand came out from behind Shen and she closed her eyes. She was in trouble she knew it.

But a patting of her head brought her back to a calming place and she looked surprised as he was smiling at her. “You remind me of my grand children...” He chuckled as he walked away, Marinette flopped to the floor.

What just happened?

Adrien had remained quiet, gauging the man in question before Shen stepped passed his own pillow and grabbed a staff on the wall. Shen turned and stared at the boy and girl in front of him.

“Chosen of the Miraculous.” He started and got their full attention, his staff echoed out as he tapped it sharply to the floor. “You have come to me because your time is in danger and the Kwami’s life is in danger.” He kept his gaze on the pair. “I will train you for a final chance to save your time, but... You need to show me you have the will to do it.”

“I’ll do whatever it takes to prove it.” Adrien spoke up as Marinette glanced over. Seeing the determined look in his eyes she felt better just from his confidence alone. “Even if I have to fight you, to prove I’m worthy.” Shen looked amused at the boy, before he started to laugh. Adrien wasn’t keen on being laughed at, he was serious.

“You need not do that my boy. Now, walk forward.” Both teens stood and walked up to the old man as he held his hand. Both teens looked shocked that he had Miraculous in his possession.

No wait... It was their Miraculous! Both teens checked their beings; both the earring and ring were gone. How and when did he take them?

Adrien walked forward with caution, he instantly felt more in danger now without Plaggs ring. Plagg in question merely watched while it ate. “Chosen of the cat.” Shen spoke as he took Adrien’s hand. Both made eye contact as he almost seemed to be staring into Adriens very soul.

Adrien felt like the man knew everything by just looking at him. Least, that’s what Adrien was getting from the vibe. “Do you swear to continue your roll to protect the Miraculous, and die to keep its secrets and powers from ever endangering the world around us...”

Adrien gulped, why it felt so heavy all of a sudden? “O-of course!” He responded, he steeled his will as he nods, his green eyes remaining still. “I will protect the powers I have been given.” The old man nods slowly.

“Very well...” Shen released the boy hand and ring remained in his palm. Adrien turned slowly and walked away, Marinette was stepped up ready, prepared to take her own induction.

“Chosen of the Ladybug...” Marinette nods slowly. Shen turned to leave. “Follow me... I wish to talk... in private...” Adrien looked as confused as she did, both shared a glance.

“Plagg... Lead your young chosen to Master Pao... He will train take the boy under his wing to explain his training.” Plagg nods and ushered the boy out.

“Wait... I... I just can’t leave...” Adrien looked at Marinette worried as the door shut. Marinette felt her heart race as the man walked away, asking her to follow behind.

They reached a door and Marinette glanced over confused as Shen opened it. She was shocked to see a whole village on the other side; she stepped through and glanced about. There was no way they were still in the mountains; she could see them from here.

Where was she?

“Ladybug... Marinette...” Shen spoke as the girl turned back, Shen’s gaze was firm and unmoving.

“I will not train you...” Marinette felt her body go still, like she’d just lost all will to go on in that instant.

“W-what...” Shen pulled the door on the girl. Marinettes mind panicked as she realised what was about to happen. The doors shut on her as she slammed into it. Her hands pressed against it, fist banging the door. “Let me in! You can’t do this!”

Outside around her, people watched with slight confusion.

Shen stood on the other side and Tikki looked on. Tikki looked broken by what it just witnessed. “Master Shen...” The man walked past without a moment’s thought. “Master Shen, why?”

“You know why Tikki...” Shen muttered. “That girl can’t return to her time.” Tikki watched the man leave for the temple door. “She’ll die if she does...”

With that Shen stepped out the temple, leaving a distraught Kwami fluttering between Shen and the closed door.


	6. Fate

“Something isn’t right here.” Adrien muttered to himself as he stared out into the distance. He was resting on the mountain side looking out at the vast land before him. But it didn’t feel right.

Because Marinette wasn’t with him right now to see it.

Adrien tucked his leg in as he thought about what Shen said. “What kind of training could Marinette have that involved her not being able to talk to me before hand?” He rested his chin in thought. “Something just doesn’t feel right about any of this.”

Adrien stood and made his way back through the grounds. His gaze turned to the temple as he watched Plagg and Tikki converse. Tikki glanced over to Adrien, looking slightly guilty before flying away.

Adrien stared for a while as Plagg flew over. “How’s Marinette doing?” Adrien asked as the cat glanced away. But the spirit didn’t respond. “Plagg?” The cat floated away not saying anything.

What the hell was going on?

The sun had set on another warm day. According to some of the monks, it was cooler up here than down below, it had been rather warm the last few days.

Setting down in his room, Adrien couldn’t sleep. He felt off with this whole system.

Marinette wouldn’t sit about like this not knowing what was going on, she’d have come to him by now. She’d have dragged anything and everything to get to him.

She was just that determined when she put her mind to it.

“I’m going to go find her.” Adrien finally spoke, sitting up and looking out into the night. “Plagg, let’s go.” The cat rolled away from Adrien.

If he could see Plaggs face, it would have been one of sadness. Adrien huffed at Plaggs lack of response. “Fine, I’ll go alone... Lazy cat.” As the room door shut, Plagg sat up, it glanced to the floor before sighing and taking off after him.

Plagg followed in the shadows as its ward headed for the temple where Adrien last saw his partner. “Hello?” Adrien spoke up. Though hoping no one was about.

It felt weird walking about at night in the temple as he headed the same route to the back of the temple. As he entered the room Marinette was last seen heading into Adrien stopped.

There was Tikki, staring at a door in the room. “Tikki?” The Kwami jumped at the voice as it turned to Adrien.

“Adrien...” Tikki spoke as Adrien walked over. “Look, you shouldn’t be here...” Adrien looked confused.

“I wanted to check on Marinette.” Tikki glanced away. Adrien looked more worried now by this reaction. “Tikki, where’s Marinette?” Tikki didn’t respond and Adrien felt numb as he was beginning to panic. “Tikki.” He began again. “Where, is, Marinette?” The Kwami looked back at Adrien, tears in its eyes.

“I’m sorry Adrien. I, I can’t...” Tikki started to cry as Adrien glanced behind Tikki to the door. “Adrien...” The teen walked past the Kwami to the door. “Adrien don’t.”

“You won’t be able to open that door boy.” Shen spoke from the temple entrance. Adrien’s hand stopped at the handle. “She’s not coming back through there, I’ve made sure of it.” Adrien turned to the man.

“What have you done?” Adrien let out a growl. Shen stared at the boy unfazed. “Tell me!!” Adrien’s voice carried the room, he huffed as he felt his anger boil at the man for doing something to his friend.

“Marinette is somewhere far away. She will remain there till I want her back.” Adrien didn’t relax at this comment. “She is safe, I have people there expecting her. They will look after her.”

“You have no right!” Adrien growled. “Bring her back right now!” Shen didn’t respond and Adrien rushed forward. “I’ll make you then!”

“Adrien don’t!” Tikki called out as the lad swung out at the old man.

In one swift motion, Shen pinned Adrien to the floor, his body trying to lash out as he was having trouble breathing. Shen clenched his grip on the boy. “You don’t think I care?” Shen started. “Do you honestly think this your first time here?” Adrien slowed his struggle at that comment.

“W-what?” Shen let go of the boy and walked past the lad. Adrien gasped and rolled to his feet. “What, do you mean?” He rubbed his chest as Shen walked up to Tikki.

“Twenty five years ago, I trained you both to beat the darkness that comes.” Adrien blinked as he took this in. “I trained you both, and you both went back.” Adrien glanced to Tikki. “So I’m sure your wondering why your here again?” Adrien nods slowly. Shen turned back to the boy.

“You both died that day when you returned. It didn’t make any difference.” Adrien gulped deeply before looking to the floor.

“No, this can’t be true. It can’t be!” Adrien retorted.

“Say what you want, but if you don’t believe me. Ask your Kwami!” Shen growled back as Adrien then looked to Tikki. The Kwami nods slowly, Adrien felt numb.

“Wh-what happened?” Tikki closed its eyes, remembering that day. When Adrien died in Marinettes arms and when Marinette lost all hope. “H-how are do you know all this?”

Tikki glance back up to Adrien. “We, that is me, Plagg and Wayzz have done this loop several times.” Tikki responded sadly. “We have tried with several different chosen; this is your second attempt.” Adrien glanced down.

“Marinette is a gentle child.” Shen spoke up. “She is staying behind this door for the next five years.” Adrien glanced back up. “Then the gate will close and you two will remain here till the end of your time.” Adrien scowled.

“Why not tell her?” Adrien responded.

“Do you honestly think she’d stay still like that?” Shen responded in a knowing tone. “If you know her so well, you and I both know what will happen.” Adrien nods slowly.

Marinette would still go back regardless.

“You’re both amazing children. But you are both out matched and fate seems to want the human race to end.” Shen stated sadly. “So stay, and live your lives here, where it is safe for you both.”

“Marinette would want any chance she can to change the future.” Adrien stated. “Even if everything was against her, she’d still try.” Shen nods. “Where is she?” Shen glanced to the door.

“She’s in a village not far from here, but no way of telling where to go to get back here. She is in no danger.” Adrien glanced from the door back to Shen.

“Why send one of us? Why not both of us.” Shen glanced back to the door.

“If I sent you both, there is no way back for either of you. Because you’re the black cat and she the ladybug, this door binds you both. Allowing her to come back when I say she can.” Adrien walked up to the door.

“I’m going to stay with Marinette.” Adrien stated as he glanced back. “I will not stay here while she is confused about this whole thing.” Shen shook his head.

“I say when the door opens. I will not lose you both.” Adrien glared back.

“I don’t care. I will go to her. I’d rather stay with her and be lost in this world together, than let her suffer alone.” It was a stalemate. Tikki watched worried, this was going bad very quickly.

“Shen...” A voice spoke up that got the groups attention. Adrien looked surprised to see Plagg. “Let her in...” Plagg stated firmly, Shen didn’t respond. “Shen, I know how you feel... Me and Tikki feel the same... But, you can’t decide what she can and can’t do.”

“Plagg you knew?” Adrien looked hurt. 

“Yes I knew,” Plagg responded with a guilty voice. 

Adrien was beginning to feel like everyone in this room was against him. “Why?”

“Cause like Shen... We... Don’t want you guys to be killed...” Plagg stated, but the green eyes looked saddened. “Me and Tikki know that if you guys go back home... You will die... It’s part of why we decided to take you on again. We care about you...”

“So you just made a choice... Not caring about her feelings...”

“Of course we care you brat!” Plagg yelled back. Adrien huffed as he turned to the door.

“We’re done here. I’m going to her, so step aside.” Adrien didn’t want to see these people again.

“Adrien!” Plagg called out worried. “Don’t be stupid Adrien, we need you to remain here.” Adrien didn’t care; he wanted her here, not leaving her to suffer. He reached for the door, “Stop!”

The door shook and all four froze. Plagg and Shen glanced to one another, did that door just move? The door thundered again, this time with more force that the dirt in the rocks moved. “Impossible...” Shen muttered.

That door was impossible to break through; it was a one way route.

Adrien stepped back worried. “Marinette?” He heard a grunt as the door shook.

On the other side, Marinettes feet stumbled back; she was bruised on her hands and arms. Her skin was red and stinging from the sun. She huffed loudly as a faint glow echoed over her as she bashed into the door again.

It shook violently this time as Marinette clenched her teeth as she roared and slammed into the door with all her might.

The barrier broke between the locations and the door burst open. There she stumbled through and Adrien looked horrified at her state. “Marinette...” The girl took a deep breath, she looked between upset and happy.

“Adrien...” Her voice broke as she collapsed into Adrien who caught her on instinct.

“It’s... Impossible...” Shen muttered from behind him as Adrien held the girl for dear life.

“You...” Marinette gasped, she felt light headed and numb in some of her arm. “You... Will... Train me...” She gasped out as she passed out, Tikki was already there.

“Adrien...” Plagg spoke as Shen walked to the door. “Take her to your room to rest, Tikki go get some healing gel and bandages...” Both nod as Adrien picked the girl up, she felt so light right now, she must have been at it for ages.

As the three left the room, Shen studied the door. “I’m sorry master.” The figure spoke on the other side. “She wouldn’t leave, she stayed at this door and kept hitting it.” Shen eyed the blood on the door.

“She’s going to suffer for several days.” Plagg spoke up. “She will take a week to recover properly.” Shen stared at the door dumb founded. Plagg took a breath and smirked. “Looks like you can’t stop fate you old coot.”

“There’s... No way, she should have been able to breech the barrier on this side...” Shen muttered as Plagg shook its head.

“She is a lot stronger than you expected... Maybe even stronger than she was before...” Plagg stated. “Last time was different... But there was more potential... Much like Adrien, she had a barrier she has to overcome.” Plagg and Shen share a glance.

“What do we do now?” Shen asked, as the cat glanced to the door.

Plagg stared for a moment before chuckling. “That damn girl. I can’t catch a break.” Plagg tuned back with a smile. “One last time old man, lets pull out all the stops.” Shen looked surprised. “If that girl can overcome this, then maybe, we have a chance after all.”

Maybe this time round... They could change the future?

Adrien sat by Marinette as she rested; she looked beyond exhausted as Tikki rested on her head with a faint glow. “Can’t believe it...” Adrien clenched his hands, he glanced away. “D-did she really go three days straight trying to get through the door?” She’d probably never give the full answer to him, but hopefully she will.

He felt sick to his stomach. Here he was while she had been suffering. It had looked like a moment out a dream as she burst through that door, there was determination before she collapsed and fell into his arms.

That image won’t be erased, it was too much for him to forget.

“A-adrien?” Marinette’s voice broke the silence as he looked down to her. Blue half open eyes looked back, she smiled. “Please don’t tell me, that I’m dreaming again...” He chuckled as tears form in his eyes.

“Would you be pur-leasantly surprised if you was? She scowled, she was sure it wasn’t a dream now. “How you feeling?” 

“Sore, very sore.” Marinette muttered quietly.

“You look it... Where you at the door the whole time?” Adrien asked worried. She nods slowly, she had indeed been banging on that door for three days. 

“Though, I had almost given up on the first night.” Marinette stated with guilt in her voice. Her low self-esteem had slowly been creeping up on her. “But,” Marinette continued as she smirked. “I had remained myself that this wasn’t time for a pity party, I had to save Paris.”

Adrien remembered Shen’s words. He didn’t want to tell her like this... It needed to be said once she was better.

“Marinette, Adrien...” Both teens glanced to the doorway, Shen stood there. He had a somewhat sour look on his face. “I’m... Sorry for my actions...” After seeing Marinette go beyond any miracle to achieve the impossible, Shen had begun to wonder to himself.

Was Plagg right, could Marinette and Adrien. Could both of them maybe change fate? Shen looked at both teens and then turned to leave. “You both begin training as soon as she’s fit to move.” Shen stated as he walked away. “Don’t let me down...”

Marinette sighed with a smile, she was beyond proud that she’d proven her worth. Adrien mean while had a sombre look; he would need to explain why this happened.

Hopefully she took it well.


	7. Three years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I managed to finally get some time and go over four chapters before I posted this one.
> 
> I'm nearly a full year behind from when I first made this fic, even if we only a month into me posting this fic.
> 
> I think I may have misjudge the rating for this to be mature, I think teen will be enough.

Snow dropped in large bundles on the window edge as Tikki awoke to the gong ringing through the temple. You would think one could be used to it after so many years... But that wasn’t the case for either.

A slender hand reached over to Tikki and nudged it, “Time to get up...” Tikki grumbled it was cold and didn’t want to fly about. A chuckle followed as its Chosen rose and went to prepare.

Blue hair swayed as the temple garments were adjusted and made sure to not hinder her movements. Tikki glanced to the shadow before diving into the warmth of hair. A giggle echoed out as Marinette rested her hands on the window ledge, her eyes gazing at the snowy grounds.

Three years... It had been three long years since her training began. “Looks like a cold day...” Tikki grumbled as it stayed deep in the hair by the back of the neck. Marinette had a long distant look that Tikki had grown to understand.

Marinette could see a memory that felt incomplete, a boy lost and crying that her mother and herself had helped find his way home. She couldn’t remember his face, but his smile made her smile.

She always felt happy on snowy days like this.

“Let’s go... We have some work to do.” Marinette stated as she turned to leave.

The year’s had been good to her, but she didn’t admit it. But she felt that anybody she passed their heads would follow her for a moment.

There wasn’t a parting moment when men would approach her in the markets and try to take her for themselves. And well flattered by their attempts, she knew that she would not be ready.

Least not yet, and certainly not in this time period... As Marinette headed down the path, she was greeted by Shen. She bowed before her teacher who looked at her pleased.

“Heading down for the fields?” Shen asked his student. The girl nods slowly, as it was her turn to help with the crops. “I understand your need to do your part.” He stated as he liked to keep her busy. “But I need you to change your chores for today. I need you to go with some of the younger monks and collect resources from the market.

Shen knew Marinette was a very clear minded and diligent girl. She would stay on track and get what was needed for the temple when asked to and was a good person for bargains in the market. Shen was clever, and knew her looks made it easier.

But Shen wouldn’t say that, even if it was a small bit of truth.

“Of course, Master Shen.” Marinette bows again before being told where she had to meet her charges. She passed her master the tools she was going to use on the farm land. “We’ll be back soon.” Marinette spoke as she skipped on by.

Shen chuckled, this girl made life so much easier on him. But that didn’t change the fact he was still worried.

Having known her for so long twice, this girl was like his granddaughter now.

With a skip and jump, Marinette landed before two monks waiting for her. They bowed in greeting; her statue was highly ranked due to being a chosen. “Should we get going?” Marinette asked as she was excited to avoid farming, even if it was fun at times.

As they descended the stairway, Marinette glanced out to the training grounds. Her heart suddenly skipped a beat as she saw who was out there.

Stood in the middle of the training grounds, Adrien held a staff beside him. With practiced movement, he shifted his weight and moved his staff in motion. He waited for his three assailants to attack, and attack they did.

All three moved in unison for a combined attack. Adrien moved into try change the attack from unison, to position where they come one at a time.

Ducking low he swept the first out, before knocked the other back with a kick and blocking the last one.

With a fast motion he dispatched the last and stood in the mild with a confident smile. As he helped his training partners up he felt eyes staring into his head and looked to see Marinette staring.

Oh she was staring for far too long she realised as she chuckled in embarrassment and waved before heading to join her duo to the market. Adrien waved, before letting out a long sigh.

He missed talking to her; they barely had any time to chat since things in their training had gotten serious.

Shen was a strict master to Marinette, and between her chores and training. The most he ever saw of her was dinner.

But even then she wasn’t round long.

Marinette descended the mountains with her team to the market in a nearby village. The track back and forth on the hill side was brutal when she first started these climbs. Now she glided down them with ease, and made it back before night fall on the climb back.

They were there for the usual supply meet that brought them resources that couldn’t be produced in the mountains, more so at this colder time of year.

They had finished packing their collected goods when they heard a commotion in the market. Marinette went off on her own while her two companions sigh, knowing how this will probably go.

As Marinette skidded to a halt, she saw two thugs trashing one older man’s stand. She hated bullying; this wasn’t going to happen on her watch. “Oi!” Her voice spoke out over everyone else.

The figures turned to the voice and smirked at the sight, a girl seemed to be a big talker here? One of the larger men walked forward. “Think your tough little lady...?” He said as he grabbed her arm.

Marinette smirked, as she placed her free palm on the hand gripping hers and then rotated her restricted palm round in his grip. She pushed forward and down as her hands pressured the back of the man’s wrist.

The smirking turned to surprise, then pain before he released her arm. He shook his wrist from the pain. “Why you little...!” He muttered as he drew a blade to lash out at her, aiming for the chest. But Marinette was not silly to let her guard down.

She stepped into his guard with a left forward step, and then with a rotation of her right leg, she hooked round the back of his left foot. Then using the momentum of her body she pushed her right palm into the man at the lower chest and thrust them forward, while shifting her right foot back towards her.

The actions were fast and fluid from days and hours of training. The man was thrown off balance and left lying on his back looking shocked.

Marinette caught the man’s blade before taking a breath. Slowly she turned to the thug’s friends with a sly smile. They backed down and all slinked away.

“Very nice display of the form Marinette...” Her fellow monks retorted as they began to help clear up the damage. “Shen would be pleased with your technique.”

She chuckled; her Master had really ground it into her very quickly that she had to get this down. And very painfully she learned it too.

“Thank you child...” The elderly man spoke as he watched her place his goods down. “There should be more like you...” Marinette felt embarrassed, she couldn’t just sit back and watch. Her eyes wondered for several, moments before falling on a row of cloth.

It made her thinks about her times back home, working on small projects. She missed those days.

“Something you like?” Marinette was brought back to her senses as the man held the cloth she’d been staring at to her. “After what you did, I want to say my thanks.” Marinette smiled.

“Thank you, but I couldn’t take this. You need it for yourself.” The old man looked disappointed and it really made her feel bad. How could this old man, make her feel bad for turning down his kindness.

She caved. Damn old people and wanting to thank others. She’d have done the same in his sandals.

As they began to make their return up the mountain side, Marinette felt giddy. She’d finally get to do something she’d missed out on for so long. 

And she knew, just what to do, with this lovely piece of red cloth.


	8. The second stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Man, I found a real buzz doing chapter 12. Really got me in the mood to keep prof reading.
> 
> I hope you like it, I did.
> 
> I'm so excited.

It had been so long since Adrien and Marinette had met for training together. It was weird for them to be honest. But Shen had gathered them both, having felt they had progressed enough, to actually begin the second stage.

Plagg and Tikki floated round Shen as he studied the pair, they had done well these 3 years since their arrival. More than he expected, and that gave him hope for the future.

“Before we begin,” Shen started. “I want you two to summon the powers of the ladybug and cat.” Both teens nod as they felt a bit excited. When was the last time they did this?

“Plagg/ Tikki! Transform me!” Both teens called out as the kwami’s dashed into their items. It felt so refreshing, to be back in their super hero gear.

“Good, good...” Shen spoke; he had a very amused smile. “Now... How do you feel right now?” They felt very good, not sure if they were meant to feel anything different, but after 3 years it was hard to tell. “Then...” Shen spoke as he raised his hand. It glowed and with a clench and twisted pull back into his beginning, both Ladybug and Chat Noir felt their powers ripped from their forms.

Tikki and Plagg floated round Shen once more. “How do you feel now?” Shen asked again. Adrien chuckled, somehow, he felt really naked after having his power ripped from him. Marinette looked on curiously as to how he did that. “Well that’s the next step in training.” He stated as he held his hand out. “Return the ring and earrings.”

Both teens complied to the masters words. “From today,” Shen spoke to them as he put the items away. “You will never use the items to transform again.” Both looked confused as Shen showed them using Plagg as his partner. He placed the ring on the floor and both teens watched curiously.

There were no words muttered as Plagg glowed and shot into Shens form before casting the Chat Noir transformation on him. As the light dimmed, Shen turned, in full Chat Noir attire to the pair.

“Time for a lesson my students.” Shen began as he released his form. “While using the tools to transform into your alternate selves while strong is only half the power you could attain. This is why you have been training these three years or so to be ready.”

He gestured to the pair. “I want you two to spend time with your Kwami for an hour. Get to know them better perhaps. When you get back I will want you two to transform without the ring and earrings.” 

Both teens were perplexed by this statement. An hour with their Kwami, something they did daily. Really, what was the point? “You better get started. I’ll see you both soon.” Shen said walking off.

When an hour had passed they returned to meet Shen in the training grounds.

“Now that you’ve had time to spend with your Kwami’s... I hope you two got onto an understanding level with them.” Marinette nods, though Adrien was very unsure how this was going to work. “Now, close your eyes.” Both teens nod. “And listen... Not with your ears, but your soul.” Adrien’s face scrunched up in confusion. Plagg and Tikki were doing similar and with eyes closed and listening techniques.

“Listen with your soul and listen to how your Kwami reflects back.” Adrien stood there for several minutes. This was getting annoying, he felt nothing.

“Well it looks like one of us is getting it.” Adrien opened his eyes as he looked to Marinette, she and Tikki were radiating a faint glow. It looked magical. “When you’re ready Marinette, proceed.” Marinette let out a faint gasp as she felt so weird right now.

“Tikki Transform me!” Adrien watched in awe as Marinette took on her Ladybug form without the need of the earrings. Shen claps as he walked forward.

“Good! You’re a very quick to get this.” Marinette blinked several times, she felt so different to how she was when she used the earring. It felt like she was drowning in her own aura.

And as quickly as her powers came, they left. And with it she felt drained. “That is to be expected.” Shen stated as he walked away from them. “You’re using their powers from your own body with no item to help keep it going. This is why I got you to train beforehand.”

Adrien was blown away by what he saw. “Adrien,” Shen spoke, getting the lads attention. “I’m going to need you to catch up with Marinette quickly.” Adrien nods slowly in agreement. “Marinette I want you to practice maintaining your new found power and learn to control it.” Marinette nods slowly.

With that said, Shen left the two alone to train. Marinette looked pleased with the result while Adrien grumbled and looked annoyed with Plagg.

He’d get this; he’d so get this...

Hours later though, he hasn’t got this...

Adrien punched a tree in annoyance, how was he not getting it. He watched Marinette spend time maintain her new form.

He was jealous, watching her marvel her new powers as she sustained it like a second skin. Dan it he wanted that ability! He felt like Vegeta trying to chase Goku in power.

But here he was, not getting his head round how to hear Plaggs soul with his own. He’d got all excited at this thought to begin with once he started to apply his anime/manga loving self to the task. This sounded like a soul eater thing, but he just couldn’t put it into practice, curse the anime logic.

After several hours he felt like giving up for the day, Ladybug watched from the side to see his progress. Adrien looked at her for several moments before walking over. “Hey... Look I know how I said I would figure this out.” She nods at this, he’d been very adamant he’d get this down. “Well after hitting wall with no result... Could you maybe help me?” She nods slowly with a smile, she’d be glad to.

Shen watched off from the side at the pair. Team work was important for them and their Kwami’s.

The night was cool but the 3 were still out training, Adrien had listened to Ladybug’s advice but it wasn’t working. Ladybug was looking embarrassed and flustered at these attempts. “I’m done for the night...” Adrien sighed in defeat. “I’ll try in the morning.”

She watched him leave, before turning to Plagg. The black cat merely shrugged. “He’ll get it...” Ladybug nodded in agreement, she was sure he would.

“Would you be willing to help him a little more?” Ladybug asked the cat. Plagg crossed its arms, why should it make it easier for Adrien? Ladybug didn’t seem to have many problems. “It’s just that... Well you and Adrien are a little different and I think that’s were it comes down to it.”

Adrien was very much, do this do that without stopping, Plagg was just very lazy and not very much of anything except going for food. Marinette and Tikki had a rubber effect and bounced off each other well. But Plagg and Adrien were rubber and glue, it was only one sided.

“Just give Adrien something to bite off of, something to help him along Plagg, please...” Ladybug asked. She was near on begging of the cat spirit.

Plagg huffed and glanced away. Ladybug should be thankful she was such a nice person, not many would make this cat change its spots. Marinette smiled, thankful of Plagg and hoped Adrien would get better from it.

When the morning, came, Shen was stood watching and waiting to see if Adrien had made any progress, Ladybug stood beside him, going through her ‘endurance’ training to maintain her form for longer.

Adrien took calming deep breaths as he tried to understand Plagg’s soul. Shen watched with a judging gaze, his finger tapping his arm as he watched the aura of the two. Adriens seemed flustered as it tried to reach out. But Shen watched as Plagg’s aura seemed to take in Adrien’s. Plagg was meeting the boys’ demands, not the other way round.

Shen looked unhappy, but wasn’t going to judge Plagg’s choice. He just hoped the Kwami wouldn’t get too stressed out by this.

There was a flash of black light as Chat Noir stood before the pair. He looked pleased, he felt amazing. Ladybug looked happy with the results as Shen nods slowly, “Good...” Chat Noir glanced over. Good was all he got for doing this? “Now, time to begin the next step of your training.”

He got the pair to the middle of the grounds as he reached into his pouch and produced two soft orbs. Both teens looked confused with them as he handed one each to them. Both studied the clay orbs. “Sorry, I’m not much for pottery.” Adrien joked as Marinette smirked at the comment.

“You joke my young chosen, but these orbs are important.” Shen took a moment to think his words through. “The objects you hold, you will need to take to a temple.” He pointed to the mountain side. “Your Kwami will guide you to a forge where you will put your essence into the orb and produce your own unique weapon.”

“Serious?” Adrien looked sceptical, but it also to amazing to not believe. “Where is this forge then?” He was very interested to know now.

“You will find it... In the realm of the Kwami...”


	9. The journey begins again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying the story.

“You sure you’re ready Marinette?” Tikki asked as the morning chill filled her lungs. “It’s not an easy task trekking through our world.” Marinette smiled, she needed to keep this ball rolling, and their window was getting smaller by the months. They needed every inch they could turn into the mile. “Okay...” Tikki landed on her shoulder. “Just try not to over push yourself.” Marinette nods as she grabbed her satchel, a red scarf flowing from it. “That’s for Adrien right?”

“Yeah... I finally made it. I’ll give it to him once we finish this task. As a well done gift...” She chuckled, she was sure he’d like the treat.

She reached the path to the mountains and spent her short wait going through her trained forms, using it to calm her and focus her to the task at hand. It was really helpful.

“Yo!” Adrien spoke as he turned up from the gate entrance, “ready to go I see?” Marinette nods as she glanced to Plagg sleeping away on his shoulder. “Don’t mind him, he’s been tired since yesterday and ate way too much during the night.” It was a bit unusual for the cat to do something like that. But Adrien pegged it down to the resent progress he and Plagg made the other day.

Tikki guided the pair up the mountain, the village left their view and they ascended the cliff face. The path was narrow and over grown to protect from wandering travellers. But the entrance looks no different to a normal cave as they entered and then descended into the narrow passages.

Tikki flew on ahead to make sure it was safe and nothing had changed in the last time it was here. Marinette and Adrien marvelled the wall carvings, it almost seemed to tell a story, but they couldn’t fully understand it.

“If you two keep wasting your time with the sightseeing...” Plagg finally spoke up from its rest. “You’ll never get there at this rate.” Adrien sighed, can’t Plagg just let them take an interest in the Kwami life. “If you want a History lesson, I’ll give it to you later. But for now you need to pass the gate to our world.”

Marinette was curious, what would happen when they entered the Kwami world? She sort of imagined her turning into Tikki. To which Tikki chuckled, it be funny but it wouldn’t be the case.

Maybe on the other side, Adrien thought to himself. They would be the same size as the Kwami’s? Like maybe they’d shrink down to their size.

Tikki hummed, it was a very interesting guess. “If you want to know...” Plagg spoke up, tired of all this. “Follow us through the gate.” The teens looked at the lake as the two Kwami flew into the water. Two glowing dots descended into the water and didn’t return.

“Wish they warned us that we’d be getting soaked.” Adrien muttered as he made sure he wasn’t going to get bogged down. Marinette put her hand in the water to see how cold it was.

“We should be fine.” Marinette responded as she pulled her hand out. “Its lukewarm, but my hands not wet.” Adrien nods in agreement now that they understood what they were getting into and jumped in.

They could see a glow deep in the water and swam as quickly as they could.

What they didn’t expect was them to break the water and fall through the air, Adrien and Marinettes eyes widen as a light engulfed them in the fall.

Elsewhere, in a large empty hall, a large loaming figure began to move. Its large body rose on all fours as it looked to the mountains. “So... You’ve returned...” The low voice growled. White eyes focused into the distance before the giant form took on a smaller more human form. “It’s been 50 years... But you’ve returned...”

“My dear, Marinette.”


	10. Fate that binds us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, is one of my favs.
> 
> If you can't figure out where I got this idea from, then shame on you.

Light in his eyes began to fade as Adrien blinked for several moments, where was he? He was in a park? He glanced up at the snow falling.

This felt familiar to him.

“Oi!” A high pitched voice broke out and stopped the teasing.

Adrien turned to the noise as he watched a blond haired lad stand before the group of boys. There was a girl on the other side who looked surprised at him. “Leave her alone you big dummy!” Green eyes locked with the older lad.

Adrien stared surprised, that was him there. But like, from so many years ago. 

He was watching his memory play out. 

Adrien couldn’t help but chuckle as he watched the younger him play super hero, and proceed to get trounced by the older boys.

The girl walked up, she looked awfully familiar. But he couldn’t put a name to the small girl. “It’s no problem for a hero!” The young Adrien stated proudly as he looked to the girl. “My name is Adrien Agreste.” The young girl smiled as the older teen’s eyes widen.

Now he remembered.

“My name is Marinette!” Adrien stared stunned, what was this? The scene faded as he appeared in a shopping mall. 

“I met Marinette... When I was younger?” He was blown away. No way could he have, he’d remember her surely?

Adrien glanced about as shoppers passed by him. He was a bit unsure where he was now. Could this be another memory?

He could hear a distinct whimper through the crowd as he looked for the source. His gaze fell on an older but still younger version of himself. “That’s right...” He muttered aloud in though. “I got lost in the shopping centre once; my mum was throwing fits looking for me.” He watched for several moments as the young boy stumbled into a woman’s legs.

“Are you okay young man?” Adriens memory wasn’t very clear of that day. But standing here watching he watched Sabine Cheng aid his younger self.

“I-I... I can’t find my mommy...” Sabine had a sad smile as she took his hand.

“Come with me, we’ll find her.” She stood slowly and Adrien watched as behind Sabine a young Marinette stood there hiding.

As the three walked away from his vision, he scratched his head. He had no clue he and Marinette had such a connection before they met at school.

The world round him faded and shifted scene again. He was greeted by rain, and a very familiar scene.

“Listen...” The older Adrien watched from the school wall as he was remained of his first proper greeting with Marinette. A smile was plastered across his face as he watched the whole scene play out. His gaze watched Marinette more so, seeing how she reacted after he left.

He was beginning to see what he had been over looking those years ago. And as the world faded round him, he was greeted by clear blue sky.

He watched and listened to himself talk about the scarf and he sighed for a long moment. He remembered that kind gift from his father. It was such a rear moment he loved to cherish. He did miss his dad, even if they didn’t always get along. “You gotta tell him, you made the scarf.” Adrien turned to Alya and Marinette.

What did Alya just say? He walked closer to Marinette and Alya as his old self walked into the school.

“But he seemed so happy about his dad.” Marinette retorted. “I don’t want to spoil it for him.” Adrien felt a lump in his throat. Marinette had made him that scarf?

He had to sit down, that was a sudden bomb shell. But everything else seemed to drift by him. 

Then in that moment, he realised that he was seeing moments from not just his memory, but also Marinette’s side of the story.

How was that possible?

“..Please will you be my valentine?” Adrien’s head shot round as he stood in a class room, seeing that he had moved into a new memory. He looked to see Marinette holding a crumpled paper, in his old class room.

The love letter to ladybug! He listened to Marinette question it with Tikki and wanted to bang his head on the door frame, dark hair... Blue eyes... “was I so blind?!” Adrien grumbled as he stood up, only now he was not in the class but in Marinettes room.

He glanced about before turning his attention to Alya and Marinette at the desk; he noticed a very similar heart card on her desk as he trailed over the words.

“Your hair shines like the sun... Your eyes are gorgeous Green...” He felt his heart skip a beat. It was her that sent it after all. As he read the verses, he began to feel happier than he ever dreamed right now.

He glanced up about her room, taking in to a small amusing surprise at all the pictures of him.

When and how long had they been there?

“My heart belongs to you...” He turned back to the voice but found no one in the darkness, he then noticed a very familiar scene.

He gripped onto the tower frame as he watched the events against Volpina unfold again before him.

“Noo!”

Adrien stared at Ladybug; it struck home how much she was willing to sacrifice for him. Even to go so far, as to give up her Miraculous. If he hadn’t stopped her that day, things could have gone very differently.

He could hear the poem sing through his head, both his then her version in her voice. He wondered the dark void for several minutes, his mind taking everything in.

It explained a lot to him, and it made him realise maybe how deeply she cared for him... He wanted to see all the images again. Wanted to ingrain every moment he missed one more time. 

“Adrien...” Marinette spoke in front of him. “Adrien...” He reached out she stared at him. “Wake up...” He was caught off guard.

That wasn’t Marinettes voice.

“Adrien wake up.” Slowly his eyes began to return to reality, he stared up at the water roof before slowly sitting up. “Honestly Adrien... Talk about being lazy.” Adrien shook his head with a sigh, he got it.

It then dawned on him, that wasn’t someone he recognised. He looked up to see two figures between him and Marinette.

Both were dressed in very traditional Chinese clothes. One small a child with bright pink hair, he was currently hugging Marinettes leg. The other, “wait...” Adrien turned to look at a much older woman in black staring at him annoyed. “Plagg?” The woman smirked a toothy grin.

“What’s up kid?”


	11. I have an offer

After everything he’d been through. You’d think seeing a ‘human’ form of Plagg wouldn’t surprise him. But Plagg was. “You’re a woman?” Plagg looked very offended by the boy while Marinette was being hugged by the smaller of the two Kwami. Tikki seemed very joyful as he danced about. “I must still be dreaming...” He put a hand on his forehead.

Tikki was a short lad with red wavy hair, he looked like a ten year old, maybe older. But that made no sense.

Plagg was most definitely a full grown adult woman, and he couldn’t help but wonder how Plagg managed to keep a straight back with those huge.

Plagg flicked his nose. “It’s rude to stare kid.”

“You’re definitely not dreaming, Adrien!” Tikki responded as he ran round Adrien’s legs. “We are the real deal now.”

“But, how?” Both Kwami looked at the teen that seemed to be not able to believe this.

“Well we are home silly!” Tikki ran pointed to the large lake below. “We are at the middle point that divides our worlds.” Both teens looked down at the portal below.

“We better get going Tikki.” Plagg spoke before jumping forward and descending into the portal. Tikki followed with enthusiasm. Adrien and Marinette watched with apprehension before Adrien smiled to his female friend and leaned backwards over the edge with a salute.

“See you there...” She chuckled as he plummeted through the portal. Marinette took a breath, when a cold feeling ran up her spine. A hand rested on her shoulder and she turned to counter, but was surprised when the figure caught her hand and stared at her.

There a man stood, dressed in formal fitted clothing, his eyes where white but had a soft and curious look. His black hair was short, but long enough to rest above his shoulders.

“It is you... Marinette.” Marinette looked confused by this sudden person’s appearance. But as the man looked at the now confused girl, he took a step back with reluctance. “No... It’s not ‘the’ Marinette I know. You’re new...” Marinette looked worried at the man, his white eyes looked on sadly. “That means then, she is gone...”

Marinette fidgeted, she was well aware what this person was talking about. Adrien and Shen had both explained to her the situation.

“Who... Are you?” Marinette asked finally, the figure looked to her surprised by the sudden question, but he smiled.

“My name is Drayy... I’m the Dragon of Miraculous...” Drayy took Marinettes hand. “And I want you to stay with me.”

To say she was caught off guard was sudden; she pulled her hand back on instinct as he held his hand out in panic. “Please, listen to what I have to explain.” There was a long silence, showing Marinette was going to listen. So Drayy stepped back to make her feel comfortable. “I’m well aware what you have come here for. But I want to be honest. It will not work; nether you or your partner will be able to beat the evil that is to come.” Marinette didn’t want to believe that, there has to be away.

“I want to ask you something Marinette.” Drayy spoke up after a short break between them. “What... Is your relationship with Adrien like...” This sudden question caught her off guard. “Like... How close are you?” 

Marinette glanced away, “We’re friends.” She didn’t seem the glow and small smile that crept on Drayy’s face at this.

‘Guess some things do change.’ Drayy mused with confidence. “Then please listen to what I have to offer.”

A hand held out to her and she watched with caution. “I can save everyone when the evil comes. I can stop the dark force that will come and destroy everyone, saving your friends, family... Your partner...” Drayy remained focused on her. “Stay with me, be with me... And I can make sure everything will be okay. No one will disappear and all will be perfect.”

There was a baited breath as Marinette took it all in. Drayy had stated he could stop the evil, save everyone. And all she had to do was give her to him. “So... What do you say Marinette?” He asked with a kind smile. She fidgeted for a second before taking a breath.

There was a trickle, of perhaps her doubt. That small bit that had always told her that maybe, maybe this really is all for nothing. Could Drayy make all the changes happen? If she merely, gave herself up to him?

Sacrifice her own life, so everyone else could be spared?

Marinette glanced to her feet, before glancing up to Drayy. “I...” Behind her a sudden force made itself known as Adrien jumped over her shoulders.

“Marinette!” He landed between them; Drayy got into a defensive stance as the blond teen rushed forward as Marinette called out to stop. But Adrien was in full protective mode as he threw three fast punches, while Drayy side stepped two before the third landed and sent the dragon flying back into the wall. Drayy chuckled slightly as he leaned against the wall.

“Good strikes... But...” His body glowed as it began to fade into a white mist. “If we meet for real next time, you won’t be so lucky...” Drayy looked from the man to the woman infront of him. “Marinette... Think about what I asked...”

“Who was that?” Adrien asked, staying still as his eyes glanced around his vision. He relaxed as he felt they were safe before turning to Marinette.

“What was that for?” She asked, slightly unsettled by his aggressive attacking.

“What was I supposed to think? You were right behind me then when I glanced back you weren’t.” He looked at her with worry. “How am I supposed to think when I come back and you looked ready to run for it?” Marinette frowned as she glanced down.

Adrien’s hand rested on her shoulder. “Let’s keep moving. I’m sure the Kwami are worrying.” Marinette nods slowly, before turning to join Adrien. “So who was he?” Marinette glanced over slightly.

“Drayy...” Marinette muttered as she jumped ahead of him. Adrien glanced back to make sure they were not being followed before following.

As the two reached the other side they found Plagg with a very un-amused look. “What took you two so long?” Adrien glanced to Marinette.

“It’s nothing.” Adrien responded as Marinette glanced back to him. “We were just taking in the moment before coming here.”

Plagg and Tikki shared a curious glance to one another, but said no about it.

“Well, either way.” Tikki spoke up to the two teens. “We need to reach the forge... So let’s get going.”

As they stepped out the cave, they were greeted with a open grass plain. In the distance they could make out a city.

As the four began to move, Marinette glanced back to the portal. She clenched her palms as she asked herself one question.

What will she do?


	12. the truth

Rocks chipped off the pathway as the four walked the city.

It was deserted, no life to be seen in the ruins. “What happened here?” Marinette asked herself aloud.

Plagg and Tikki didn’t act like they heard, but if they did they didn’t acknowledge it.

They reached a cross road, coming to a stop as Plagg shifted her gaze around the area. She clapped her hands and turned to the pair. “Okay...” Plagg spoke. “We’re going to split up to look for the forge.” 

Adrien looked confused. “Don’t you know where it is?” Plagg shook her head.

“For safety reasons, we always move it to a new location after use.” Plagg walked up to Marinette. “You’re coming with me... Little lady” There was confusion in both teens eyes.

“Surely Plagg, I should be with you.” Adrien commented as Plagg took Marinette under her arm.

“You get to be her partner in fighting evil. Tikki get’s to be her partner as a hero.” Plagg stated with a smirk. “It’s my turn to have her for a while. Let’s go, time for some girl time!” Marinette stared blankly as she was dragged off by the cat woman.

“Tikki,” Adrien began after several moments. “Would you blame me for being worried?” Tikki shook his head, “Thanks... I hope they’ll be okay.” Tikki chuckled, they would be fine. “If you say so...”

As Plagg and Marinette walked about the city, the cats full focus wasn’t on looking for the forge, it was on Marinette. “Okay Marinette.” Plagg began as they looked about. “What did that flying Gecko say to you?” 

“Huh?!” Marinette squeaked as she stood back up to face Plagg. Her eyes shifted about nervously. 

“I, I don’t know what you mean.” Plagg scowled, making the young chosen worried.

“You know what I mean. I was very quiet about it in front of the boy. But now it is just you and me.” Plagg walked up, poking the girl in the chest. “I know Drayy, I have a very good clue what he could have asked you.” Plagg didn’t release the pressure on Marinette’s chest. “So tell me girl. What does he want from you?”

They stayed quiet; Marinette was looking to the floor while Plagg scowled at her.

“He wants me.” She finally answered. Plaggs face remained serious. “He said he could save everyone if I did.” Marinette gaze shifted to meet Plaggs. They were beginning to shed tears. “And think I might say yes...”

Plaggs seriousness vanished at that. Her eyes widen as she relaxed her tone. “You serious?” The cat asked curious now. Marinette nods her head. “Are you serious?”

“Is he really as powerful as he says?” Marinette asked, she stepped forward. “Is he that powerful?!” Plagg glanced away.

“He’s very powerful.” Plagg responded. “So powerful that he was the reason this world no longer is liveable.” Plagg glanced back. “He’s my king.” Plagg stated as she looked to the heavens. “I was one of his best knights before the end.” Plagg sighed as she closed her eyes.

“What happened?” Marinette asked, her curiousness of this world taking over.

Plagg clenched her palms; she remembered the screams, the fire balls that fell, the white drag that protected her and several other Kwami citizens before falling.

“I’d rather not talk about it.” Plagg muttered as her voice went soft. She turned her gaze back to the young girl before her. “Listen,” she cupped Marinettes face gently. “You have a very, enticing personality my child. Drayy loves that about you, he fell in love with you the first time you met.” Plagg stated, remembering the first time the chosen met Drayy.

“Would sacrificing myself, be worth the lives in the future?” Marinette asked Plagg, her eyes meeting the cats. “Would it be worth the lives I say, to be left her to spend my life out.”

“Please don’t ask me that.” Plagg muttered.

“Because you’d say yes?” Marinette responded as Plagg slowly took her hand away. “You’d be willing to sacrifice me to save the future correct?” Plagg turned away, feeling ashamed to even agree.

“He’s bribing you...” Plagg muttered. “He wants you and will use what he has to get it.” Marinette stared at her. “Drayys has been here for thousands of years, since the death of his love.” Plagg clenched her palms. “I think he sees her in you.”

Both stayed quiet.

“Okay...” Marinette spoke up finally. “I see it now.” Plagg clenched her jaw. “Thank you for telling me.” Plagg clenched her hands tight. “We should meet up with Tikki and Adrien.” She muttered walking off.

Plagg waited for the girl to walk off out of sight, before punching a stone pillar. “Damn it...” Plagg growled. “Why did I go and say that? Adrien loves her.” She rubbed the tears from her face. “Why did I have to go and destroy the kids by being so damn honest to that girl?”

Plagg took a few moments to regain her composure before meeting up with the rest. “Where were you Plagg?” Tikki asked curiously. Plagg grumbled.

“I wanted to check out a few buildings before meeting up.” Plagg lied to four, knowing full well Tikki and Marinette knew she was lying. “Anyway.” Plagg pointed to the two chosen. “You two go search off that way now. Me and Tikki will head this way.”

“Shouldn’t we stay with at least one chosen?” Tikki asked as Plagg picked him up.

“Nope!” She threw Tikki over her shoulder. “Let’s find that forge my little bug!” With that Plagg carried Tikki away.

“What was that about?” Adrien asked Marinette. “Plagg seemed a bit off.” Marinette glanced to Adrien, her gaze meeting his for several moments.

“Maybe it’s just coming home has made her have a long think.” Marinette responded as she turned to walk. “Let’s have a look about.”

Adrien glanced in both directions before following Marinette. “So this place,” Adrien began. “It’s really amazing isn’t it?” Marinette nods slowly, her gaze on the floor.

Adrien noticed her mood change more vividly now. “So, I asked Tikki what happened. But he doesn’t remember. Saying he was too young to remember that day.” Marinette hummed in acknowledgement.

They walked in silence after that.

Adriens gaze shifted on Marinette several times through the walk about, every time he did, he couldn’t help but remember all those memories he saw. He had tried to make conversation a few times about it, but always got tongue tied on it.

Both took a break in a small building to rest. “It’s been awhile,” Adrien began. “Since we’ve had time to ourselves...” Marinette smiled with a nod.

“That is true.” She watched as Adrien rubbed the back of his head. “What’s wrong?”

“Can I ask you something?” Marinette tensed, hoping this wasn’t about Drayy again. “D-do you remember how we met?” Marinette looked confused, and nods slowly. “H-how did we meet?” She glanced down to think about it.

“Why do you want to know?” Adrien shifted nervously on his feet.

“J-just answer first.” He fidgeted as Marinette closed her eyes.

“W-we met...” There was moment when she didn’t speak. Adrien wondered if maybe he’d only seen this alone.

“Do you remember snow?” Marinette shot up straight from where she sat. “Do you remember people teasing you because you looked funny?” She remained quiet, unsure how or if she wanted to answer. “D-do you remember a boy trying to protect you, only to.... to get...”

“Beaten up?” She muttered and Adrien nods slowly. “A-adrien... Y-you were...” She thought it was something she had made up in her mind. Like something she wished could have happened.

“Y-yeah...” He chuckled. “I was your little super hero... Adrien Agreste.” Marinette looked dazed as Adrien walked over. “Y-you okay?” He reached out to her but she quickly snapped her head back slightly and caught him off guard. He realised what he was doing and moved his hand back. “S-sorry... You looked lost.” He stepped back and turned around. “W-we should probably keep looking.”

Adrien walked into a cobweb and jumped out his skin, the tension may have been a bit too much. Marinette watched shocked as Adrien spun about and tripped down the stairwell.

“Adrien?!” She rushed down to his side, he groaned as he felt pain on his back. “H-hang on...”

She got him into a better position as she applied a cold gel to his back. “A Master Shen special... Good for bruised muscles.” Marinette muttered as she applied it to Adrien’s back.

Adrien chuckled, feeling the soreness with each chuckle. “Guess I’m the klutz this time round?” Marinette chuckled lightly.

“It happens Kitty, we all do silly things.” He smiled at the name. “H-how did you know that was how we met? Was it...”

“Do you remember that area we fell in and blacked out.” Marinette nods slowly. “I asked Tikki about it. Turned out it’s a dream trap to catch unwanted travellers so they can send them away.”

“Oh, I guess that would make sense. This place would have been found long ago if that wasn’t there.” Adrien nods slowly.

“Tikki said that we were touching when we went under the spell. So it was likely we experienced both memories in full.” Marinette hummed in thought. “I know about the scarf too.” Marinette stopped moving at that. “As well as the card you gave me.” Marinette tensed. “It is nice. Knowing how much you cared to keep me happy.” Marinette rested her head into his back. “Thank you for sparing your feelings for me.” He chuckled. “It makes me happy.”

She was glad he couldn’t see the tears forming.

Adrien felt her hands shaking and he sighed as he looked to the floor, maybe this was a bad time to talk. As he looked up, he sat straight. “Hey... Marinette.” The girl noticed the slight change in tone, he was nervous? “Was that door always there?” Marinette slowly looked up and over his shoulder.

There was a large door in front of them, and slightly ajar.

“Ladybug...” A voice called out, it was hollow and like a whisper in the wind. Marinette’s eyes widen while Adrien didn’t seem to react at all. “Ladybug...” it called again, almost like it was pulling her to it.

Adrien felt Marinettes body move as she stood slowly. “Marinette?” She walked past him. To Adrien, she looked like she was in a trance? “Marinette?” She reached for the door. “Marinette what’s wrong?”

Elsewhere, Tikki and Plagg were looking about several high ruin spaces. When a chill rolled down their backs, there was a moment of unease as they glanced to each other.

“Let’s go.” Both dashed to their chosen with worry.

This was a bad feeling.


	13. Choice

As the door opened, Adrien glanced over her shoulder. Dread fills him as they stared into a crypt. “Marinette... I don’t think you should go in there.” Adrien spoke up, a step back followed with that. “Let’s go wait for Plagg and Tikki.” But the girl wasn’t listening as she stepped into the room. “Mari...”

She seemed to be in a deep trance as she walked in. She could hear and feel a pulling sensation. She stared on as a ghostly white being floated ahead. Adrien began to sweat, Adrien wasn’t good with ghosts. He watched Marinette step forward again. “Marinette, do not go towards it! Come back!” She stopped, but remained staring at the ghost.

“Ladybug...” The old voice spoke as it pointed to her. “The lady of order... Has returned...” Marinette remained in her trance. “You must reset the balance...” The ghostly figure glowed a bright white as Marinette’s eye’s glowed along with it.

“Marinette!” Plagg and Tikki called as they reached the door, but there was a blast of light and everything went hazy.

“Marinette... Marinette, come on wake up.” Marinette slowly came to her senses to find Plagg and Tikki over her. “You gave us a real scare there.” Plagg muttered as they helped the girl up. “You okay?” Marinette blinked several times before nodding. “What happened?”

Marinette shifted her gaze to the cat. Plagg nods slowly. “Tikki will you go check on Adrien for me?” Tikk nods before walking away.

“What’s wrong with Adrien?” Marinette asked worried.

“He’s just having issues right now.” She didn’t have the heart to tell her, that the kid was devastated he went full coward on her with that spirit. “He’ll be alright later. Now, what happened?” Plagg asked as she sat the girl up.

“I saw... Things... And... Ugh...” Marinette clenched her teeth as her head throbbed. Plagg put a hand on her shoulder harder.

“Tell me what you saw and heard...” It was really important, this was really important that she didn’t step round things.

“I saw... The city you lived in...” Marinette muttered as she retailed all her experience. “I saw two beings... Drayy... and another... S-senna?” Plagg took a deep breath at that name. “Who was she?”

Plagg glanced down at her hands. “The dragon of Order...” Plagg looked back to Marinette. “She was Drayys partner and they were the Dragon of Chaos and the Dragon of Order.”

Both stayed quiet, Plagg trying to understand why the girl had seen this? Why not last time? “I also saw,” Marinette started speaking again. “How your world was destroyed...” Marinette muttered at the end. “I saw her sacrifice her life... To save you and her chosen Order.”

Plagg stared at the girl in shock at this; this girl saw so much in such a short time.

Plagg couldn’t help but remember back, to when she, the old man Wayzz and several other Kwami watched what happened.

Plagg glanced down at her hands, remembering how old Tikki was back then. He was still an infant back then; it was amazing how slowly they aged in the human world.

“Drayy was the only one to stay here after we decided to seek refuge in another world.” Plagg told the girl. “Though... I’m still worried as to why you saw that...” Plagg stood slowly. “Let’s get out of here and rest. We’ll think where to proceed from here afterwards.” With that said, she helped Marinette out the building, finding Tikki and Adrien waiting outside.

They made camp in the forest on the out skirts.

Adrien was busy looking at the fire of the camp, while Plagg was in deep thought and Tikki was resting.

Marinette had gone for a walk off to a nearby lake. 

Adrien glanced to the cat and watched the mental cog’s tick in Plaggs mind. To Plagg, something was not making sense. “I’m going to see Marinette.” Adrien announced as he stood and walked off from camp, Plagg and Tikki remained.

After a short walk, Adrien found her standing by the lake, her eyes looking to the stars. “It’s really nice out.” Marinette glanced to Adrien as he stood beside her. She smiled and looked up.

“It looks amazing...” Marinette muttered as they marvelled the odd space beyond the darkness. It was hard to guess if they were on another planet or in a different dimension. “Little scary isn’t it?” She asked with a smile to him.

“Yeah...” Adrien slowly glanced to his short friend. “Look, I’m sorry about my questions to you.” Adrien glanced away. “I didn’t mean to say those things.” Marinette sighed as she glanced to the floor.

“I’m sorry also... I...” She looked to the water. “I wanted you to be happy, and I was happy if you were.” He smiled and turned to her.

“I am Happy...” Adrien stated as she turned to him again. “I’ve had an amazing time!” He grinned at her. “I made new friends. I got to enjoy school life.” She grinned back at his enthusiasm. “And I save Paris with the woman I love and protect.” Adrien stated as Marinettes eyes slowly widen.

“W-what did you just say?” She stared blankly at him as he looked confused. 

“That I save Paris with the woman I...” Adrien slowly stopped.

He had said it to her. Adrien glanced down and took a breath. “Marinette.” Adrien turned back to meet her gaze, her eyes had remained fixed on him since he muttered that word.

“I... I love you.” He stated, his eyes held a deep warmth as Marinette stared, her eyes couldn’t seem to get any wider. He chuckled. “I know it sounds silly. But I guess, I never really got to say it to you since this all began. But I really do.” He rubbed the back of his head. “I love you Marinette. Even now, nothing’s changed that feeling.”

He’d said it; he’d finally said it to her. There was a huge amount of joy in his being.

Adrien watched her go from near sheer bliss, then slowly turning into a deep frown. Her gaze turning to the floor and Adrien began to worry. “Marinette?”

Before she could respond, there was a rush of wind as a figure flew down onto the lake. Drayys large wings flapped as he stared at the two.

Adrien got between the pair, as he recognised the dragon man. “I’ve come to speak to you.” Drayy started.

“We aren’t answering.” Adrien wasn’t letting this guy get near Marinette again. Drayy merely smirked, his eyes not focusing on the lad.

“It wasn’t you who I was talking too.” Marinette glanced to Drayy as he held out his hand. “Marinette, what will you do?”

“Marinette, doesn’t need to do anything for you.”Adrien responded, his arm in front of Marinette.

Adrien felt her move round Adrien, quickly she skipped out to the water and jumped into Drayy. The being took the girl into his arms.

Adrien remained frozen in shock as Drayy glanced from her to him. “It looks like she has decided.”

Adrien looked from Drayy, then to Marinette, her gaze didn’t meet his. “No,” he muttered. “Marinette.” He reached out to her before she glanced away.

The young man froze there, feeling his heart break.

“It’s time to go.” Drayy flapped his wings and began to take flight.

“Okay.” Marinette muttered and it snapped Adrien out of his trance.

His hand clenched, he wasn’t letting her just up and go like this. “You aren’t having her!” He growled as he ran forward. “Marinette!!” He called out as Tikki and Plagg burst from the tree line.

“Adrien!” Plagg called out and the teen nods hold his right arm out. Plagg began to turn into a black misted mass of energy and flew at Adrien.

There was a flash of light as Chat Noir burst out the source and into the sky. “Marinette!!” He roared out to her as he drew back his staff. He glided through the air at the two. “Give her back!” Drayy smirked at the lad before throwing his own left hand out. It glows a bright red.

“Stay down, cat.” A red light struck the teen hero and instantly, Plagg was forced from the teen. 

Both Adrien and Plagg looked in utter agony.

Marinette watched in horror as both fell to the ground below. “No! Adrien, Plagg!!” She shook in Drayys grasp. “Stop, this isn’t what I wanted. 

“Silence girl...” Drayy spoke as he knocked her out with a burst of his energy. The girl was limp in his arms. “Soon... It will all make sense my love...” He flew away with Marinette without looking back.

But as Adrien watched them fly away, his hand reached out. He clenched his teeth as he fell into the trees, and the last thoughts before he blacked out were. 

Why... Marinette...


	14. Plagg, the kwami detective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we begin to fall into the final part of the arc, with 3 chapters to go what will the end result be.
> 
> Also, well done to that one reader to spot the biggest anime I stole from for this story. heh, I'm more annoyed that one of them was missed out along side it. But oh well, I'll tell all my secrets at the end.
> 
> Enjoy

“Plagg...” A voice cried out in the darkness. “Hang in there Plagg.” Adrien twitched in his sleep. “Please hang on.” The voice was very emotional and persistant.

Slowly, Adrien’s eyes began to open, taking in the ceiling. As he sat up, his head began to throb as he tried to find his bearings.

“Hey kid.” A pained voice spoke. Adrien rubbed his head before glancing over to see Plagg and Tikki. Plagg didn’t look so good and Tikki was by her side. Adriens mind snapped back to its senses as he remembered what happened.

“How are you feeling?” Adrien asked, worried about his partner. Plagg chuckled, it was pained.

“Not too bad. But that gecko really did a number on me.” Tikki frowned at Plagg.

“It’s because you didn’t have a proper bond, Plagg.” Tikki stated, his face was displeased with the cat. Adrien blinked for several moments.

“What do you mean?” He asked as to what was Tikki talking about? Plagg laughed lightly, she winced.

“Sorry kid,” Plagg began. “I’ve been lying to you for a while now.” Plagg glanced to Adrien, “You haven’t been using your true power.” Plagg winced. “I’ve, been holding you back.” Looking back at Adriens eyes, she could see the lad was still not fully taking it in. “I’ve been playing to your tune. Not you play to mine.” Adrien glanced to the floor. “Our bond wasn’t working, so I met your demands to make is easier on you.”

“Why did you lie to me?” Adrien asked. “You lied to everyone? Why, Plagg?” Plagg looked back to the ceiling.

“I did it for your girl.” Plagg muttered. “She asked me to help you. It was meant to slowly coax you into understanding my soul. But I got lazy and didn’t push you to improve.” Plagg chuckled. “Lazy cat indeed hey?” She winced in pain. “I deserve this pain for my actions, for both of our actions.”

Marinette asked Plagg to help him?

The thought of her made him wince in pain. She was gone, leaving them alone. “No more Plagg.” Tikki spoke up over his thoughts. “You need to rest.” Adrien slowly stood, drawing Tikkis attention. “Adrien?”

His gaze met the others before he glanced away as he turned to walk off. They all had lied to him, to keep him happy. “I’m going to think.” He muttered as he walked out the room.

Plagg had lied about their training.

Shen had lied about their training.

Tikki had kept quiet about the whole thing.

Marinette... She left him. After he finally told her how he felt, finally took that step to tell her. Even if by accident, he had meant it.

And she merely pushed him aside, for this unknown person.

He felt like giving up. What was the point if the two people so close him, had betrayed him.

“Adrien.” The teen glanced to Tikki slightly as he walked slowly up to the teen. Adrien looked away, not really caring right now. “Are you,” Tikki muttered, feeling the teen’s resentment. “Are you giving up?” Adrien gave a small shrug, not even looking at the Kwami. “Is that it then?” Tikki continued. “After all you have been through, you’re giving up?” Adrien sagged on his seat.

“She’s gone Tikki,” Adrien muttered. “Marinette left us and Plagg, she lied to me.” Adrien huffed, his heart ached. “I have little interest to this whole ordeal to give now.”

Tikki frowned. “You’re telling me, that you give up on your friends and family. You’re telling me, that because one girl broke your heart, that you’re just going to roll over and do nothing.” Tikki huffed. “You’re pathetic Adrien, Marinette believed in you.”

“She believed in me?!” Adrien barked back, his emotions peaking as he turned to the little Kwami. Tikki remained still, like a David vs Goliath. “How can she believe in me? If she goes and runs off with some guy we just met?!” Adrien huffed.

Tikki glanced down, taking a breath. “Plagg told me everything Adrien.” The Kwami started. “There’s more to this than meets your eyes.” He looked back up, meeting Adriens unsure green ones. “Please, go talk to Plagg, she’ll explain everything.”

Adrien stared for several moments at Tikki. The small Kwami looked so determined for a short person. “Okay.” He stood, which made Tikki relax. “Let’s hear her out.”

He returned to find Plagg resting as he left them. “Hey Adrien.” She began, but wasn’t looking at him. The young teen sat down to one side as Tikki the other.

“Let’s hear it then Plagg.” Adrien muttered. Plagg took a long sigh while her gaze remained on the ceiling.

“I’m sorry my kitten.” Adrien heard her mutter. It was a new name for him to be called, but it seemed, very emotional. “It’s my fault she left you.” The woman blinked, as tears began to form. “Sorry, I told myself not to get emotional on this.” Plagg muttered as she rubbed her eyes.

“Plagg, what do you mean?” Adrien asked, taking in his partner’s emotional state.

“That girl, Marinette.” Plagg began again. “She told me what Drayy wanted.”Plagg glanced to Adrien. “He wanted Marinette, in exchange to save the future.” Adrien took a deep breath, but let Plagg continue. “When I forced it out of the girl, she asked me. What I thought.” Plagg took a deep breath. “I told her the truth.”

“And what was that?” Adrien asked, unsure where else to go with his thoughts.

“Marinette asked me, if she gave herself to Drayy. Was he actually capable of saving the future like he promised?” Plagg frowned. “I pretty much said yes.” She could see Adrien’s eyes widen. “And I do believe, Drayy could actually stop the danger to come.”

“Marinette,” Tikki began. “She won’t even be around long enough to see this through.” Tikki looked between the two. “She’ll be long dead by then.” Plagg glanced to Tikki, then slowly her eyes began to widen.

Slowly, small clues flicked into the cats head.

There was Drayys deep interest in Marinette, and it had always been very illusive to understand.

Then with Drayy going out of his way, this time, to basically bribe Marinette to go with him.

And finally, there was Marinette and the white glow with the door.

The white glow, that had always fell familiar but never been quiet placed too.

“That’s why...” Plagg muttered. She sat up quickly and winced in pain. “Damn it, now I understand.” Plagg scowled at the floor.

“What do you mean?” Adrien asked as there were now a thousand new questions coming out of nowhere. “What do you understand?”

“It’s a hunch. But it explains why Drayy was so pushed on this.” Plagg muttered. “See, when you first came, there was a big difference to what you had then that you don’t have now.” Plagg stated, turning her gaze to Adrien.

“What was that?” He asked curiously.

“You were both in love.” Adrien gaze a lopsided look, making Plagg groan in annoyance. “When you came here, you were both fully in love with one another. There wasn’t a, ‘I don’t know’ in the middle.”

“But, we were here before, how much changed?” Adrien asked, he didn’t see how repeating this a second time had changed.

“When you first came to train, there wasn’t a, ‘we missed by a few thousand miles.’” Plagg stated. “You didn’t need to fight a small settlement; there was no climbing through the caves.” Plagg stated. “When you came here, you were dumped into Shen’s temple.”

Adrien glanced down in thought. It made sense now that he thought about it.

“There’s fifty years between when you first came and now. When you first came, you had gotten so much closer. This time, you both didn’t really get to look deep into each other’s feelings.” Plagg winced at her side. “Drayy saw this when he spoke to Marinette. That’s why he wanted her. She wasn’t settled in her heart for her love for you. So she was willing to let herself go, to save everyone. Even if she never got to be with the one she loved.”

Adrien clenched his hands.

“So what is it that Drayy wants to do then?” Tikki asked. Plagg glanced to her small friend.

“He’s going to sacrifice her, to bring back Senna.” Adrien and Tikki were blown away. “I didn’t think about it till now. But there are a few things that make sense.” Plagg muttered.

“What?” Adrien asked, trying to understand what Plagg was saying.

“Originally I thought it was mostly about Marinette. Her personally pretty much draws everyone to her.” Adrien nods, she was indeed that kind of girl. “But now,” Plagg sighed, shoulders sagged.

“What?” Tikki asked.

“Remember when Marinette broke her way back into the temple.” Plagg stated. “She was glowing white. Remember?” Adrien nods slowly, it was hard not to forget. “I never put the two together; it explains why he wants her. That light, now that I think back past my original shock. That was Sennas power.” There was a long pause. “She is Sennas reincarnation. I know it’s a long shot but I just feel know it. It all makes more sense now.” Plagg forced herself to her feet. “We have little time to stop Drayy. He’ll want to begin the ceremony when he gets the chance to do it.” She began to stumble to the door way.

“Hold it!” Adrien barked out. Plagg stumbled before turning to the teen. His eyes narrowed.

“Why should I trust you?” Adrien clenched his hands. “You respect Drayy don’t you? And Senna is obviously important.” Adrien stepped forward. “What makes me believe that you aren’t just going to make sure he goes through with this?”

Tikki looked between the two as they faced off. Adrien was deadly serious, he wasn’t about to trust Plagg after these small stories.

“You want my word?” Plagg muttered. “Let me tell you this, I was once one of the high guard.” Plagg stood straight as best she could. “I worked under both Drayy and Senna, the king and queen of Miraculous.” Adrien tensed slightly. “Yes, I’d give anything to see Senna return.” Adrien scowled.

“But not like this.” Plagg muttered. “She was a loving and caring woman. And someone very close to me.” Plagg put a hand on her chest. “She wouldn’t like the idea of Marinette, a girl of her age and in love with another. To be given over used like this.”

Adrien stared into Plaggs eyes, looking for any form of lie.

He found none.

“Okay.” Adrien muttered as he stepped forward. He held his hand out to Plagg. “Let’s go save a princess for the clutches of a dragon.” Plagg glanced to the hand before smirking.

“Looks like you get a chance to play the noble prince.” Adrien nods with a small chuckle. “Then there’s only one thing left to do.” Adrien nods.

“Let’s master this transformation. I think I have a big enough incentive.” Both grinned as Tikki watched on from the side with a smile.

They could do this.


	15. On the attack

The sound of Drayy eating filled the empty hall. “I’m so glad you agreed to this.” He mused. “You don’t realise how much I wanted this, to have you back home.” He settled the spoon down.

Marinette sat the other end, eating her meal in silence as Drayy glanced to the window. “My dear Marinette, when the time comes. There will be a beautiful moment for us to remember. She will return, and you will be that catalyst to do it.” Drayy stared before taking a long sigh of displeasure.

“I want to say I’m sorry, to you both. It was my fault this has come to this.” Marinette settled down her spoon while Dray talked. Her eyes raised showing how empty and hollow they were. “I really do wish, you didn’t have to fight me my dear.” Drayy stood and walked round the table to her, his hand resting the glowing gem between her breasts. “Mind control is a rather tiresome power. But one that easily makes things happen once activated.”

He held out his hand and Marinette stood to take it. “Come; let us retire for the night. I’ll be a true gentlemen and leave you be, for now.” He rested a hand on her cheek. “Can’t ruin such a lovely young lady now can I? My dear sweet, Marinette.”

Outside his castle walls though, Adrien, Plagg and Tikki watched patrols. “I thought there was no one else left?” Adrien asked curious, staring at the white knights walking about.

“They are just walking suits of armour. There’s nothing inside them.” Plagg stated. “Drayys had a long time to increase his power and do as he wishes.” The three crouched down out of sight. Plagg grouped the three together.

“Okay, here is the plan again.” Adrien nods. “We start a loud and annoying attack on this side of the castle. Try and make the dragon come and see.” Adrien nods, that was easy enough. “Once we have him, you chase him down to find Marinette. Tikki and I will deal with his armoured toys.”

“If Drayy is really as strong as you say, shouldn’t you go, Plagg?” Tikki asked curiously.

“No, Drayy is going to make sure we don’t get Marinette. He won’t waste his time fighting us. Not unless we force his hand.” Plagg looked at the sceptical looks. “What?”

“This plan has so many holes in it.” Adrien stated.

“We excuse me for not being Marinette.” Plagg taunted as she stood.

With a shift of her body, she summoned her black staff. Black wisps of energy danced along the pole. Adrien gave a worried look to the cat. “Are you going to be okay, Plagg?” The cat woman smirked.

“I’ve been around too long to be beaten so badly I can’t fight.” The cat looked to the wall. “If Drayy turns on you, don’t let him hit you. He’ll kill you in an instant.” Adrien nods as he watched Tikki and Plagg walk forward.

“Can you do this Tikki?” Plagg asked as both stared at the wall.

“If it is you Plagg, then yes.” Plagg took a breath as both began to glow. “Okay let’s do this kid.”

“Transform!” Both Kwami called out, their bodies glowed taking on a new ‘combat’ uniform. Plagg twirled her staff and leapt into the air. “Knock, knock!” She yelled as the staff glowed and she threw it at the wall.

The staff impacted and the top tip channelled a spiralling black energy to the impact point. The wall exploded, sending knights and brick work flying.

The castle shook, making Drayy and Marinette unsteady on their feet. Drayy growled. “They came...” He turned to Marinette. “Go to the hall. I need to check out the situation.” With that he stormed down the hall to the balcony.

At the smoking wall, many knights began to gather at the scene, their weapons drawn to fight.

Instantly, from the smoke the three appeared. Plagg whirled her staff rapidly as she stepped into the fray, slowly taking out each of the walking armour that came at her with no remorse. No action was wasted as she attacked, showing just how good was.

One you would expect from the high guard.

Tikki yelled as he swung the small weight on his chain. While not as good as Plagg, Tikki was definitely a skilled with the chain sickle.

As the weight hit a knight, it bounced upwards as Tikki shifted the chains weight, launching the sickle on the other end round.

Adrien watched as the two worked in perfect sync, they moved like they were one.

“Kid, pay attention!” Plagg called out as she glanced his way.

Adrien snapped back to his senses as he felt the attack coming and shifted his way to spin out the way. His feet danced round each attack, weaving in and out of the knights with some effort.

But as he dodged, he managed to land several kicks to his attacks. Knocking the armour apart he did so. Leaving what liked a knight’s wardrobe exploded.

“Nice to see you learned to dodge well.” Plagg stated with a grin as Adrien landed into the fray with the pair.

“You think he’ll come?” Adrien asked as he dispatched another knight. Plagg looked up after he asked.

“See for yourself.” Adrien turned to Plagg and looked up with her.

Drayy stood at the balcony, his eyes narrow before turning to walk away. Adrien and Plagg nodded with one another as Plagg slammed her staff top the floor. “Go get her kid.” Adrien nods as he stepped on the staff and Plagg launched him up.

Adrien flipped and landed on the balcony, his gaze just caught sight of Drayy as he walked out of sight. “Get back here!” He bolted down the hall, following quickly behind Drayy as he ran. “Give her back, you snake.” Drayy didn’t stop as he burst into the main hall.

Adrien was hot behind him. But as he entered the hall, he slid to a stop. There stood Drayy, with Marinette at his side. “Marinette...” She looked at him, but he could see in her gaze, she wasn’t there in mind or body. Anger bubbled up with the young man. “What have you done?” Adrien growled as he stepped forward.

Drayy cupped Marinettes chin, making Adrien growl. “As you can see, Marinette is very contempt with staying here. Go home boy.” Drayy smirked. As Adrien stepped forward, the smirk died. “Very well then,” he let go of Marinette. “Young lady, be a dear and kill this young man.” Adriens eyes widen as Marinette nods and rushed at him.

She struck fast, so fast Adrien almost didn’t dodge it. “Marinette, snap out of it!” He asked as he found his form and blocked and lashed out at her. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Drayy chuckled. “I don’t think she cares much for your words boy.” He watched with glee as Marinette got under Adriens guard.

One punch, Adrien gasped. Two punches, he felt his feet leave the floor. The third punch hit him hard, sending the teen flying across the floor and onto his side.

“Good, good, Marinette!” Drayy cheered as Adrien slowly got to his feet. The teen takes a long breath. His vision was a bit spotted. This wasn’t the same girl he loved. This was a person out to kill him and he needed to wake up and fight back.

He heard feet pacing to him and instinctively he dodged back from Marinette as a kick came at him. With a hop and a flip, Adrien put some safe ground between the two teens. Marinette slowly lowered her heel, before falling back into a fight stance.

There was a drip on the floor below him. Adrien rubbed the blood from his nose as he realised Marinette had still managed to land the kick.

Slowly he shifted his gaze from Marinette, to the glowing gem on her chest. It was bright and seemed to be almost etched into her skin.

A thought crossed his mind. 

Guess he best hope Lady Luck was with him.

Adrien smirked, quickly finding his confidence. With a wave of his hand he stood confidently. 

“How about round two, My Lady?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be a few days break as I've not had time to update the last few chapters.
> 
> So you'll be stuck with this cliff hanger for now ;P


	16. To fight a god

Plagg dodged left and right as she evaded several attacking knights. They backed her into a corner forcing Plagg to get a little heavy handed.

With a twist of her free left hand, she gathered dark energy into her palm. “Cataclysm!” She threw her hand forward, sending a black of black energy out and destroying several knights in the process. She shook her wrist and turned to the castle, wondering how things were going.

Inside, Adrien was dodging left and right as Marinette attacked with no hesitation. With every step he made, Marinettes feet continued to follow, trying to hook his feet out from under him.

If it wasn’t for his teachers training, he’d have been defeated long ago.

Adrien glanced to the necklace, its gem shone bright as Marinette threw several punches. Adrien stepped back again, trying to find an opening. Marinette had his number this time and tripped his foot out from behind and sent the teen of his centre.

Marinette spun and kicked, hard into Adriens chest and sent the teen into the wall.

Drayy watched from his seat with a smile. This was enjoyable to watch the two of them fight in his hall.

Adrien slowly pushed himself up, his breath heavy as he clenched his hands. He looked at the necklace again, then back to Marinette. Her lifeless eyes staring back at him.

How many times had it been him under an akumas spell, and how many times had she brought him back?

Adrien sighed, he knew that he had to save her, but he didn’t want to hurt her so badly. “I guess I have no options left...” Adrien took a deep breath. His gaze meet Drayy, then back to Marinette. “Last shot.”

Drayy huffed; it was time to get this over with. “Kill him now.” Marinette took a step forward before running at Adrien.

Adrien took two breaths as he shifted his stance and watched as Marinette got into range. He had to be careful when he did this, it could do more than just knock her out. 

It could kill her.

Adrien moved in an instant. Faster than Marinette could follow and Drayy snaps to attention as it happens to his fighter.

Adrien landed three kicks, one side kick to Marinettes left face, followed by a back kick to her right face. And finally, his leg cupped round the back of Marinettes head, catching it as it bounced left right and then backwards from the force.

Three kicks in an instant, and Adrien stumbled past Marinette as it happened.

Marinette stumbled back as the force hit her and Adrien spun with a final kick to her chest.

He hit the necklace on point and it shattered into small pieces.  
Marinette hit the floor as Adrien spun back to Drayy, his gaze fully on the now angry dragon. Marinette made a whimper as Adrien stepped back over Marinette while focused on Drayy. “Adrien?” Marinette asked as he picked her up in his arms. “I-I’m...” Adrien shook his head slowly.

“Save it for later My Lady.” He remained focused on Drayy as the man seemed to get angrier. “We have bigger issues to deal with.”

“You better believe it cat boy...” Drayy growled as a black aura glowed on the man. His form grew insize, taking on a large black dragon. “Give her here!” He roared with a swing of his tail.

The castle exploded as it impacted the wall, sending both teens flying up and out of the area.

Plagg and Tikki looked up at the explosion. Adrien and Marinette held each other tight as Adrien glided with her away from the dragon. “Looks like someone needs a snickers.” Adrien muttered as the dragon turned its head to them. “Uh oh.”

Both could only watch in the air as Drayy breathed black fire at them.

“Lucky Charm!” Tikki called out as he threw his weight into the air. “Shield!” The tip glowed, forming a large round spotted shield that blocked the fire out from the pair.

The dragon turned to the two Kwami with deep irritation before it glowed and shrunk in size this time.

Drayy stood on the hall floor, his gaze meeting Adriens.

Adrien felt a chill run through his body, he had to act now. “Plagg!!!” The cat woman jumped his way, turning into a black aura before engulfing Adrien.

Instant later, Chat Noir was holding Marinette. He grinned at her surprised look. “Chat, Adrien you did it.” Adrien grinned.

A hand rested in Adriens torso as Drayy got there instantly. There was no reaction time to do anything as Chat was sent flying from Marinette. “Get away from her!” Adrien cratered into the ground as Drayy gripped Marinette by her clothes.

Marinette gasped as he held her dangling. “Marinette!” Tikki yelled as he swung he chain round Drayy. “Get away from her!” Drayy glanced to the child before pulling Tikki towards him.

He gripped Tikki by the collar and held both out at arm’s reach. “Both of you will be quiet.” He threw them out to both sides and Drayy clenched his palms. Forming bubbles round each one. “This is between me and the cat.”

Adrien stood slowly, his arms aching from the impact as Drays flings flapped and he lowered down slightly. Adrien stared up with a scowl, and then glanced to Marinette and Tikki. “Hang on guys, I’ll save you.”

Drayy smirked. “Save them?” He stated. “You are going to need to save yourself.” Drayy flew fast at Adrien, sending the teen flying into the air with a kick.

Marinette and Tikki could only watch in fear as Drayy proceeded to bounce Chat Noir around like a soft ball.

Every time Adrien swung to attack, Drayy blocked with ease and every time Drayy attacked, Adrien was unable to block the strike.

Every punch and kick to the body sent shockwaves out as Adrien yelled in agony. Drayy was a monster, a powerful being that had no equal.

What was Adrien to do against a god, when he was just a man with a gods borrowed power?

“Adrien!” Marinette cried from her container. Her hands banged on the sphere with no result. Adrien was going to die if she didn’t do something. Her eyes flickered to Tikki, the small Kwami was in absolute distress, his tears falling freely as he banged on the orb.

Tikki really cared for Plagg. Marinette wasn’t going to let this keep going on as she sat down and crossed her legs. She took a deep breath and did what she knew she had to do.

Focus.

Listen.

And match.

She let her soul reach out to Tikki, her mind drowning out the battle around the two. She felt Tikki’s soul bounce back and Marinette gasped. She clasped her hands to her chest, her breathing going unsteady as her anxiety picked up.

She had to match Tikkis emotions in order to get some sort of control as she felt tears running down her face.

Slowly Tikki’s emotions rippled into Marinettes as Tikki began to turn into a red mist. The Kwami gasped and glanced to Marinette, now feeling the chosens own emotions on top his own.

Blue eyes met one another as Tikki vanished from the orb.

Down below, Drayy had hold of Chat Noirs wrist, the blond dangling in his grasp. “You should never have tried to fight me.” Drayy stated with narrowed gaze as Adrien slowly, painfully glared back at him. “Very well then,” Drayy threw the lad away and dashed after him.

Drayy punched the flying hero in the face, bending him backwards before Dray proceeded to knee into the lads spine. Adrien gasped and kicked out, but Dray blocked the attack before slamming his palm into the boys face. “Wake up!” Drayy roared, sending both flying to the ground.

Adrien grunted as he was dragged along the floor. “You are nothing compared to me!” Drayy stated as he dragged the cat into the forest. “You are nothing but a lowly human, borrowing my kind’s power.”

He pulled Adrien back into the air, the boy gasping in pain. Drayy scowled at the boy, “I’m taking it back.” He let Adrien go and punched the teen in the gut and sent him flying to the floor. Dray held onto Plaggs aura as Adrien was slowly stripped of it, letting him tumble along the ground.

Adrien landed and lay on his front; his body ached all over as Drayy watched with amusement. Adrien slowly looked up, seeing black energy between him and Drayy as the dragon held tight to Plaggs aura.

“It’s over now boy.” Drayy spoke, pulling a bit on the black aura. “I have your power.” Adrien gasped, feeling Plaggs pain. “I will take it and then wipe you out from existence.” Adrien gasped. “You should have just gone home.” Drayy held his free arm out as it began to emit a red glow. “Now, you die.” Adrien, didn’t stop scowling.

Both saw a red light shine over head, getting both to look. “What?” The bubble Marinette was in exploded and a yo-yo shot out from the light. It wrapped round Drayy tight and was tugged hard as Ladybug flew from the light and kicked the man in the chest and sent him flying to the ground.

Adrien looked at the floating red angle that he loved as Ladybug twisted and threw her yo-yo to the ground near him before pulling herself to him instantly. “Adrien, thank goodness.” She cried freely by his side as he couldn’t help but grin.

“Looks like Lady Luck, is still with me.” She cried out a chuckle at Adrien’s comment. Adrien tried to push himself up but Marinette put a hand on his shoulder.

“Rest, let me handle this.” Adrien looked to her as she smiled. “You’ve done enough now, lets me finish this.” Adrien shook his head. “Adrien, please, your badly beaten.” Adrien gripped her hand.

“This is my fight, I need to do this.” She looked him over. Plaggs power was practically falling off him, he had no strength left. Adrien patted her shoulder. “As long as I have you, I have all the strength in the world.”

‘As long as he had her...’ Marinette looked to the floor for several moments as Adrien forced himself to his feet. She quickly grabbed Adriens hand and he looked to her surprised. “Marinette?”

Marinette closed her eyes and nods slowly. Her earrings began to glow before her body began to glow a bright white.

Drayy burst from the ground, angry at Marinettes surprise attack. He turned to the two teens and his body froze as he watched Marinette glow the white light of order.

“What are you doing?” Adrien asked out loud. Marinette opened her eyes, showing the white glow in them.

“I have her powers Adrien.” Marinette muttered as she looked to his hand. “So if he can take your strength, I can give it back tenfold.” She stated as Adrien blinked. Marinette smiled. “Kick his ass.”

Marinettes ladybug form flowed off her body into Adriens hand. He looked at the glowing light in his right before looking to his Chat Noir suit in his left.

He smiled and as he blinked he found Tikki, him and Plagg floating in a void of white light.

Plagg smirked as she reached her hand out. “Let’s do this kid.” 

Tikki held out his as he took Plaggs hand. “For Marinette.”

Adrien nods. “For Marinette and for all of us, let’s take her back.” He took both their hands.

There was a rush like no other that ran threw his body.

Drayy could only watch as down below, a pillar of light engulfed both teens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien gets his op form next chapter. I will take a few days as its gonna need a near full rewrite. I might even need to add a new chapter depending.
> 
> I'll make sure to add the tag as well, so its a heads up.


	17. I am....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this took way to long, in fact it was a full rewrite of the fight.
> 
> Originally this fight actually lasted less than half a page, so I went full out for a decent fight and went for 3 and a half.
> 
> Though this has pushed this story from 19 chapters to 20. But eh, I wanted this fight to be good, as I rarely find good fight scenes in stories and I love fight scenes.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this and look forward to what I get done in the last three in over the coming months.
> 
> Its nearly been a year since I actually made this story though i only posted this story about 2 months ago.
> 
> well enough rambling, on with the story.

Drayy couldn’t believe what he was seeing as the young man below held on to not one, not two but three powers.

Plaggs destruction.

Tikkis creation.

Sennas order.

“Impossible...” Drayy muttered as Adrien looked at the powers in his hands. The blond man took a breath and Drayy felt his nerves build as the dragon bolted forward. “Not so fast!”

Adrien took a breath. “Transform... me.” His body began to glow and both Adrien and Marinette were engulfed in a pillar of light.

Drayy put his arms up as the energy pushed against him. No human should be allowed this kind of power.

Inside, Marinette stared in awe as Adrien’s body glowed from head to toe. “Adrien...” She muttered as the figure glanced down to her. Adrien said nothing as the light broke away from him, his body becoming clear underneath.

The pillar of light began to fade and shrink away, leaving a layer of dust from the unleashed power. Drayy watched with held breath as he made out the figures below.

Gone was the black clothing of Chat Noir, now his lower body and wrists were clothed in white while his upper body was clear. From top to bottom, the tips of his toes to the tips of his fingers, every inch was covered in purple.

Marinette stared at the small wisps of gold dust that seemed to pulse off Adriens skin, before glancing up and meeting the golden eyes of the young man before her. She glanced up, taking in the black hair with red tips and single blond streak that hung from the front.

As ridicules as he looked, it wasn’t something to scoff at. “Marinette.” Adrien spoke, his voice deep, echoing a mixture of more than one. The girl meets his gaze before she felt the whole area shift round her feet. “Stay here.”

Marinette blinked, finding herself away from the battle field as Adrien set her down. When had he picked her up? The young hero smiled, and vanished instantly.

Adrien now stood back where he was before, facing Drayy. Drayy narrowed his eyes as he took the boys form in. “So, what do I call you?” He asked a nervous taunt in his voice. “LadyNoir? Or ChatBug?”

Adrien said nothing as he was gone in an instant, his body above Drayy in a sideways spin. Drayy reacted instantly, his arms crossed to block the kick that came down. 

Drayys guard collapsed as Adriens leg landed on the dragons shoulder before sending the being believed to be a god of this world, crashing to the floor. The young teens body flipped and landed in a crouch as he looked at the trench formed from the force of the kick.

Drayy huffed; his gaze looked from the trench back to the boy. “Adrien...” Drayy growled as Adrien stood.

“Time to teach you a lesson.” Adrien muttered aloud, he body shifted and he dashed forward.

Drayy shifted his body instantly with a swing of his right arm, a black sword formed as he swung at the teen. Adriens eyes widen as he saw the sword in his vision and arched his body back to dodge the cut to his head.

He skidded, and then tumbled as Adrien turned to face Drayy. The dragon slowly stood, he sword arching the floor. “You may have new power, but your body will not last.” Drayy grinned. “You’re a weak vessel for such power. So let’s have some fun.” Drayy leaned forward and lunged for the lad.

Adrien ducked and dodge as the pair moved with inhuman speeds.

Adrien dodged with ease as his opponent scowled at the clear difference. The sword swung and Adrien crouched before jumping up and away. Drayy glanced up as the teen held his hand above his head and black and pink energy swirled.

A giant black throwing star appeared and Adrien threw it forward with ease, the star spinning rapidly towards the dragon.

“Pitiful.” Drayy muttered with a swing of his blade as he cut the air between them and sliced the star in two. “Is that all you can muster with this power of yours?” Adrien smirked as he snapped his fingers and the two parts of the star exploded in to thousands of mini throwing stars, all hovering ready to fly at Drayy.

Marinette watched from a distance as a plume of smoke erupted from the battle field.

Adrien landed as he watched the smoke settle and Drayy stood there, a little injured but nothing more. But the scowl was a greeting Adrien wanted. “Let’s go you over grown gecko!” Adrien dashed forward and skidded into Drayys personal space and unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks to the being.

Drayys sword fell as he proceeded to guard the onslaught, but every punch he blocked he was met with another swift one to his unguarded spot.

Adrien landed a solid punch the Drayys stomach and took the wind out of the man. With wide then narrowing eyes, Adrien clenched his right fist tight as he gathered Plaggs power into his fist.

Drayy watched as the fist come flying and it struck him hard in the chest.

Or it would have, if the right arm didn’t turn from purple to normal skin.

There was no power in the attack and Adrien quickly pulled back and kicked.

Drayy caught the kick as he felt the power begin to dissolve around Adrien. “Game over.” With a short tug he pulled Adrien forward and landed a heavy punch to the teen’s chest. “This fight is over!” Adrien flipped into the air and glowed and bright white as his body split into three beings.

Adrien, Plagg and Tikki all gasped as they were pulled apart. Drayy stepped forward as the three flew and in that moment the three glanced to one another.

There was an unspoken agreement as Tikki took a breath. “It’s not over yet!” He yelled as the three flipped over and landed on the floor.

Adrien and Plagg rushed forward with a cry as Tikki crossed his arms and they started to glow.

Drayy smirked as he stepped ward to fight them, but as he did his leg buckled and he gasped in surprise as both Plagg and Adrien landed and solid punches to his face. Drayy roared as he pushed back against them and used his power to knock them back.

“Take this!” Tikki yelled as he threw his hands forward. “Lucky Charm!” The area in front of the small being glowed and formed a canon.

Drayy blinked in surprise as the canon fired and landed a solid metal sphere to his chest. Drayy stumbled back as Adrien and Plagg spread out and the teen landed and punch to Drayys face and Plagg landed and solid kick to the back of Drayys head.

Tikki shifted his hands as Drayy grabbed Adrien by the throat and threw him into Plagg. “Take this!” The canon glowed and formed three spheres round the bug child. “Lucky Charm!” The orbs fired several chains out and they latched the Drayys arms and legs.

“Curse you damn insects.” Drayy snarled as he pulled on the chains. “I’m sick of these games!!” Black fire erupted from Drayys throat and he exhaled at Tikki.

Tikki stumbled back as Plagg appeared and tackled Tikki away. “Adrien, now!” Drayy turned as he found Adrien come face to face with the dragon. “Finish it.”

Adrien took a breath as Drayy summoned his sword to finish the lad. “It’s over!” Drayy roared.

Adriens body shifted instantly and Drayy felt the wind rush past him as he swung his sword. Adrien was gone and landed behind the dragon in a crouch.

Adrien gasped as his arm burst slightly with blood.

Drayy gasped as he fell forward and landed in his front. “What was that?” He asked, trying to figure out what he saw.

Adrien landed a three kick combo.

The same one he used on Marinette.

Landing two kicks to each side of his face making Drayys head bounce off each blow before a third hit the back of the head to land a deadly three kick combo.

“Damn it...” Drayy cried. “I just wanted her back.” Adrien slowly stood his arm dripping as he walked over.

“I understand what it’s like to lose someone.” Adrien began. “I know it hurts and you wish you could bring them back. But time heals all wounds.” He looked up to see Marinette running to them. “Sometimes it takes someone or something special to get you through it.”

Drayy frowned but said nothing.

He’d lost and it hurt to know there was nothing he could do to fix it.

“Drayy...” He glanced to see Marinette crouched before him. “I, I know I can’t begin to understand the pain you feel.” She glanced down. “I promise, we can help find a way through this together.”

Drayy stared at her before scoffing and glancing away.

“You will never understand.”


	18. forever yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... this is the other half from chapter 17 that i made a 2 part piece.
> 
> Anyway, 2 chapters to go before the end of book two. Then my long process of making book 3.
> 
> Might take a while but I'll get there. I hope people have enjoyed it so far.

Drayys cane clacked loudly against the stone surface as he led the group to the furnace. Behind him, Marinette carried Tikki while Plagg and Adrien held each other by the shoulder. “Once you’re at the furnace...” Drayy began, voice tired from the fight. “Place your orbs in the heat and place your palms in the holes that will glow before you.”

Marinette nods as she listened to the dragon. “It will get hot.” Drayy continued. “But do not fear it; it’s all part of the ritual to mark your objects.” Drayy glanced back to Plagg. “Though unlike last time, I feel the items formed will be much different.”

“How so?” Adrien asked, getting Drayys attention. The dragon returns to look down the path as they walked.

“You’re both different to your previous counter parts. Stronger you are indeed and linked in a whole new manner or potential.”

“You mean Senna?” Marinette asked. “But, if I had her before in me, surely it won’t make much difference?” Drayy chuckled.

“Dormant power is what you had here before. Now, you have awakened its potential. Though I doubt you’ll ever fully understand the depths of its power. And, you have shared it with Adrien...” Drayy frowned. “The path your powers take will be something interesting.” They reached an open room and in the middle was what the two teens assumed was the furnace. “Not that I really care.”

Plagg shrugged Adrien off and sat by the wall as Marinette set Tikki down by the cat. “Go on you two; it’s pretty straight forward from here.” Plagg stated and both teens nod as they watched Drayy breathe fire into the furnace.

As both walked forward, Adrien couldn’t keep the grin off his face. “This is going to be one heck of a victory gift.” Marinette nods before jumping in surprise.

“Oh!” she pulled her bag off. “I have something for you.” She pulled out a long red scarf. “This is for you Adrien. It was a well-done gift for you from me for obtaining our next level in power.” Adrien took hold of the scarf, marvelling it as Marinette held the ends. “Here, let me do this for you.”

She looped the scarf round his neck and tightened it up nicely. “Like it?” Adrien smiled. “What?” She asked amused.

“It’s my own little red thread of fate.” Marinette blinked at the comment. “It’s the string that binds us together.” Marinette smiled with a blush. “Thanks...”

“I always wanted to make a new one over the blue one, but I felt like I’d never compete with the blue one.” Marinette muttered. “But now that you know, I hope you like this one as much.” Adrien nods.

“I’ll never let it go.” Both smiled at each other as Plagg gagged in the background.

“Less talk, more weapons you two.” Both teens nod as they took in the serious moment before them.

They turned to the two glowing holes that opened before them. With careful nerves they put the orbs into the slots and watched as both orbs glowed white. Above them two hand palms appeared, much like with the temple door years ago.

One left, one right. Both glanced to one another as Adrien took Marinettes hand. “Together?” Marinette nods as both glanced to the palm prints.

“Together.” They put their hands on the furnace and flinched as the furnace stung their hands.

While the two couldn’t see it, the three Kwami beings watched as red and black auras flowed off their bodies like a roaring fire. Only to be captured in white wings.

Drayy frowned as he sat down by Plagg. “You used to want Senna back.” He muttered. “You would have given anything to do it.” Plagg glanced over. “What changed?”

Plagg glanced down, before looking at the two. “Time was one, while the other was those two there.” Drayy glanced to the teens.

“Surely they couldn’t change your feelings to this that easily?” Plagg hummed in thought. She looked back and wondered what she’d have done, if this had been the first time round and she found out.

“I guess because I’ve grown more attached to these two specifically, I think I want to believe in them and let them have their future together.” Drayy huffed.

“If they fail again, and you bring them here. I will not hesitate. I will have her if she comes back and I will kill the boy if he tries to stop me.” Plagg took a deep breath.

“There won’t be another chance.” Plagg stated as both Adrien and Marinette pulled out their items. “They will bring forward a new future I feel it. This time will be different.”

Both teens held a bracelet in their hands. “So, what you think?” Plagg asked as the two walked up. Adrien and Marinette looked confused at their items.

“I really have no idea what you think?” Adrien muttered as Drayy stood and walked forward. He held his hand out to the lad. “What?” Adrien asked confused.

“Let me look.” The dragon growled. “You want to know how it works or not?” Adrien nods as he handed his item over.

As Drayy held the bracelet up, a white design flowed round it. “I see... That’s interesting.” He handed it back to Adrien. “And yours Marinette.” Marinette did the same and passed it over. Drayy repeated the same process. “I see...” Both teens glanced to one another then back to Drayy.

The dragon nods in thought. “Your powers have mixed because of order.” Drayy stated as he gave Marinette her bracelet back. “It will take some time, but you’ll figure it out.” Drayy turned around and walked away. “Just use your heads.”

He didn’t tell them what they did as he led the group back to the cave entrance. Plagg and Tikki stood by the cave entrance as Drayy stared down the humans. “You could come with us.” Marinette spoke up. “We could help you through this Drayy.” The dragon huffed.

“You humans will never understand my feelings. And I will never leave my home.” He turned to stare at the land. “I did the ruin of this world and I will stay till its end days.” Drayy huffed. “Don’t come back here... Or I’ll kill you.” Drayy snarled at Adrien before taking flight and heading for the castle ruins.

Adrien watched for several moments before nodding. “I guess there are no 3rd chances?” Marinette thumped him in the side.

“Don’t even joke about this.” Adrien chuckled with a small nod as they walked up to Plagg and Tikki.

“Let’s get going.” With that the four jumped through the portal to the half way point. The four looked back to the land of the Kwami as Plagg took a long sigh. “I’m going to miss being me. It’s never fun being a little fur ball.” Tikki chuckled as he jumped into the lake above them.

“You love it and you know it.” Plagg huffed as she followed. Both chuckling as they floated to the human world.

Adrien and Marinette smiled. “Let’s get after them.” Adrien spoke as he took a step forward. But he stopped when Marinette took hold of his hand. “My lady?” Marinette glanced to the floor.

“I’m, sorry for what I did to you.” She glanced up with a sad smile. “I did a terrible thing to you back there and I’m really, really sorry.” Adrien stared at her confused. “I’m sorry I broke your heart back there Adrien.” The lad glanced down. “I really do love you too.” He looked back to her, surprised she said it.

Both stared for a moment before Adrien pulled Marinette along with him into the lake to the human world.

Marinette frowned as they swam up, Adrien said nothing and it made Marinette worry for the worst. As they burst out, they could make out Plagg and Tikki heading to the second lake before them.

“Marinette.” Adrien began. “I know you feel guilty about lots of things. But that’s different now.” He stated as both transverse the area. “All I care about now is the road ahead and our future together.” Marinette stares at him with widening eyes. “I love you Marinette.” He stated. “I know you hate how you felt for what you did, but I’m willing to forgive if you’re willing to accept my late proposal.” Marinettes hand slowly shakes in his.

Adrien pulled her close. “When this is all over and once we save our time and defeat Hawkmoth. I want you, all of you to be mine. Forever, as my wife.”

Marinette felt herself stop for a moment as Adrien kept them moving. “Y-you mean it?” He literally just asked her that?

Adrien nods, his face flushed as they came to a stop. He scratched the back of his head. “I mean, I know it’s sudden and we could do with a date or two in-between.” Marinette pulled his scarf to get his face up to hers.

“Screw the dating; I don’t need them to know I’ll say yes.” Adrien blinked at her response before grinning. “It’s been nearly five long years I’ve know you and we’ve spent three here. I’ve stood by my feelings for you and they haven’t changed.” Marinette stated.

Both couldn’t help but smile at each other, their minds going over everything they’ve been through together as heroes and as young teens. “Now let’s go before Plagg and Tikki get worried.” Marinette stated as she jumped into the lake ahead of them as Adrien turned with a grin and dived after her.

Adrien reached the surface to find Marinette waiting for him with a smile, her hand held out. He grinned and let her help pull him out.

Both walked quietly to the cave entrance as Plagg and Tikki glanced to them in their now smaller forms. “About time you caught up.” Plagg spoke as it looked head of them. “You still have a long way to go before your ready for the fight.”

Adrien and Marinette glanced to one another. “I know.” Adrien muttered as he took Marinette hands. “And we’ll get stronger together, right Marinette?” Marinette nods.

“Together...” Adrien put his palm to her cheek as he smiled at her.

Plagg and Tikki turned to catch the pair share their first of many ‘intimate’ kisses. Tikki giggled at the two humans while Plagg made a gagging noise before grinning.

“Save it for the honeymoon.”


	19. The choices we make

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, bit late, but fun fact, it was 19/07/17 that i finished this chapter so next time the last chapter will be finished and fun fact there the last chapter for this was finished on 15/04/18 so it shows how writers block can be a ball crusher.

*Two years later*

Shen sat in meditation within his quarters and the only sound anyone would hear was the dripping of water from the roofing edge.

Letting out a long slow breath, he lifted his pipe with a grim look before inhaling the pipes burning herbs.

His eyes open, taking in Wayzz beside him before turning his gaze onto the figure glowing before him. “It’s bad isn’t it?” Shen asked voice calm with the seriousness before him.

Master Fu floated in an ethereal green glow before them; he nods slowly with worry evident. “Indeed, we don’t have much time left.” Fu spoke as he looked at the old master. “The being known as ‘Click’ is going to wipe out the human race if the chosen don’t return.” Shen took another deep breath.

Shen set his pipe down. “We are both aware that creation can’t bring back life once snuffed out.” Master Shen stated with a long drawn breath. “Altered or suspended states are different forms of life. But resurrecting the deceased is beyond the power of Tikki.” Fu nods with a grim face.

“We only have hours...” Fu stated with a hint of worry. “And... they aren’t ready, are they?” Tikki and Plagg who were watching the conversation from the side finally spoke up.

“As much as I want to say they are,” Plagg began. “They may only be as strong as Adrien was before Click defeated them. Though...” the small cat spoke calmly. “There is one option left. And it could be the only option left.” Shen glanced to the cat.

“You sure?” The old guardian muttered with unease. “This is life and death you’re asking of them.” Plagg stared at the old man. Plagg scowled at the humans.

“They will be dead if they go now...” Plagg stated seriously. “Let’s put them through the final test. I believe it’s the only way at this point.” Plagg and Tikki looked solemn. “We don’t want to have to watch this again if they have a chance to change it.” Tikki nods slowly.

Marinette and Adrien were indeed stronger than they could have been before, but it still wouldn’t be enough. If Plagg and Tikki really believed this final test for them could do it, they would rather send them on it than have them die a meaningless death again.

Fu glanced between them. “Please, do what you must, I will hold on as long as I can here.” He took a long breath, time to go for now.

“Master...” The turtle spoke up. Fu and Wayzz shared a look stare. “If... If they don’t finish this test in time...” The old man smiled and waved his hand at the turtle.

“Even if we fail this time round my old friend,” Fu responded. “You will see me again in the future, this isn’t goodbye. This is... See you soon.” With that the old man vanished.

Tikki and Plagg looked on sadly at the turtle. “It’s never easy...” The green Kwami muttered. “Ten times... And every time... I have to deal with that fact he doesn’t die from old age.” Plagg took a breath as Tikki went consoled the old turtle.

“Then let’s make the tenth time the last time...” Plagg muttered. “We will see this through... We will see a new day dawn... We will finally have a better ending than we do now.” Plagg stated seriously in one of her rare tones. “They can... and will do this...”

They had months left... and every minute counted.

That was why now both Marinette and Adrien were stood before the Kwami and their master. Both were nervous, but they also believed they were ‘ready’, for the task at hand.

As Shen walked forward, showing that his age was finally taking its toll. He wasn’t sure he could do another 5 years with the next possible outcome. This may very well be his last pair of students from his capable years.

And by the gods, he would do everything in his power to make sure they were his best.

“I will be honest right now.” Shen began. “You will die if you face the being in your time.” The young adults stiffen at the statement. “That is why we are going to do one last ditch effort to change the future... But, this task is very dangerous.” He stated as he slowly looked to the mountains.

Not long after, Marinette was found sat under a waterfall, her body meditating all the information she had taken in from what they were given from Shen.

“You will, in the morning.” Shen had started. “Go to the top of the mountain, beyond the entrance to the Kwami world. There you will find a sacred, but forbidden cave. It is riddle with powerful dark magic, but it has properties that will aid us in the battle ahead.” Shen’s word echoed though her head as she cleansed her mind and body of troubles.

“The cave will try to corrupt you,” Shen’s voice continued. “Try to keep you within its being as it’s alive like any other being. But if you can face this challenge it presents to you. When you step out, you will be far stronger than any chosen has ever been before.”

It was a daunting prospect for the pair.

That night, Adrien was staring at the heavens, the night sky made him feel calm in the encroaching storm of danger to come. Plagg was rested on his chest as they were taking this moment to enjoy what was probably their last time together.

Adrien remembered asking, “Has anyone ever passed this test?” To which Shen had chuckled grimly.

“Only me... And that’s why I was labelled the greatest guardian of all time.” The elderly man chuckled. “Doing this is a death sentence, but if you pass this... You will succeed even me in strength. You will be the greatest people of your generation. I ask you, today and tonight. Do as you please, take time to reflect, and understand the dangers. You ‘don’t’ have to go,” Shen stated. “You could stay and train the next chosen.” Adrien took a deep breath as he sat up from his thoughts.

His green eyes wandered the dark grounds, before falling on one lit room. He stared at ‘her’ room for a long time before he took a deep gulp as he stood. Plagg floated up to his eye level. “What you thinking kid?” Adrien chuckled.

“This is my last night possibly and here I am alone doing it...” He glanced to his small friend. “Plagg... I’m going to be selfish... And maybe have Marinette be selfish with me... This maybe our last time together... And maybe the ‘first and only time’ together...” He said as he felt his face flush. The small Kwami glanced away.

“Do what you want... You’re only human, so if that’s what you want to do... I won’t judge you.” Adrien leapt along the roofing till he reached Marinettes room.

Adrien was beyond nervous; he was about to ask for something so personal, he almost turned and walked away then, leaving his feelings in the air.

But she opened the door to him; she looked sad but happy as she looked into his eyes. “Hey...” She muttered as they meet each other’s gaze, he stared at her as she opened the door.

Adrien flushed and rubbed the back of his neck. His eyes moved away before meeting hers again, her face was slightly blushed as she took his hand.

They stared at one another, a silent conversation was taking place as Adrien’s eyes widen as Marinette smiled.

Then she tugged his hand, pulling him into the room as the candles blew out. Tikki flew past them as Adrien numbly walked into her room.

The door shut and both Kwami looked at the door before they looked to one another.

This was their night... and maybe... It could be their last time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final fun fact, based on how this story has gone. both our heroes should be about 18/19 in age.
> 
> And you all know very well what went on behind closed doors *Wiggle eye brows.*
> 
> I'll have the last chapter touched up and proof read sometime this week (hopefully). Anyway, enjoy and see you soon


	20. The beginning of the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, at the final chapter. Stay tuned at the end for a sneak peak of what i have to bring for the third and final book.

Birds chirped in the morning sun as the two young heroes ascended the mountain face. Both quiet as their thoughts focused on the task ahead.

Their only form of communication, to show their worry for one another was they hands clasped together.

As the two young adults reached a summit in the mountains, they were greeted with the sight of Master Shen, three Kwami and several monks.

Shen walked up to greet the two, the Kwami floated behind the old master. “Before you go, we will mark you before entering.” The monks slowly walked forward as Adrien and Marinette watched them take their hands and ankles, drawing faint lines along their skin. “These lines will help you a line your energy better.” The elder took a long drawn breath, “Remember your training and focus on the future ahead. This cave ‘will’ try to consume you; it is down to you to overcome this situation.” Both students nod to their master as he stepped aside. The cave entrance was before them. “Good luck.” With that the two walked forward, entering the cave in no fear.

If they went to the future now they were as good as dead.

So now they have to risk their lives to attain a power beyond their normal training methods. 

The cave was chilling as they entered, Adrien glanced to his lady as they kept walking, there seemed to be no wall. “Pretty weird, wonder when it begins?” He asked as he looked about, but when he got no response he turned and found Marinette gone.

There he was, in an endless void of black; he couldn’t even see the light of the cave entrance.

Though he wasn’t scared of the dark, it was unnerving.

But when he felt the darkness eat up his leg and begin to drown his space, Adrien began to panic. Slowly, he calmed his breath, he needed to calm down and don’t panic.

So as the cold black void enveloped his chin, he took one last deep breath, he couldn’t feel his body as it was swallowed up.

He couldn’t die here. He will not die here.

They will live.

Outside, the monks and Shen watched the cave with unease. It was only time now, that’s all they could wait on.

And wait they did as hours turned into days and days turned into weeks.

Shen spent his quiet time, writing and deciding who would take on his mantle as the new guardian. He could not let his emotions worry about what they have done and their outcome.

But his small companions sat about in unease; there was no knowing if their chosen would come back. Or even live through this exchange.

The Kwami asked each other, could they go through this all again? Have to see the faces of their chosen again to always watch this dreadful loop with no end.

Was this the end of the human race in a thousand years?

“Master Shen!” Fu spoke as he appeared suddenly, his astral form floating in the temple room. 

The astral form was static, and there was panic in Fu’s voice.

“Where is Ladybug and Chat Noir? Our time is almost up, their stalling as long as they can but it’s getting really serious now.” Shen looked up sadly.

“I don’t think their coming Fu.” Shen responded, there was a long silence. “I’m sorry my friend, but I don’t think the future can be saved this time.” The old man looked on in fear. “I really am sorry.”

Fu looked sad, but if that was how it was to be. “I see.” Fu muttered, he took a breath before smiling. “Take care of the Kwami then.” Shen nods as Fu faded from existence.

Wayzz let out a cry of sorrow as this was not what he wanted to cry for again.

The two Kwami gave their friend comfort; this was how it was going to be for now. They’d figure out how change the future.

The room was silent after several moments, all four in deep thought.

That’s when they felt a chill run through the temple, the fire on the candles instantly blew out. “This, feeling. It’s...” Plagg spoke as they slowly turned to the mountain.

Then they heard a bell ring out.

There was something or someone coming out from the cave.

Shen bolted instantly with Plagg and Tikki at his tail as they ascended the mountain side with ease.

Upon reaching the top of the mountains, the temple guards were on guard, unmoving and ready to fight. As two figures walked out of the cave, it was easy to tell it was Marinette and Adrien.

But, was it ‘them’.

Shen never mentioned it, but if the cave had corrupted them and they emerged, he would have to kill them himself.

Shen stepped forward and tensed himself, ready to fight back. “Are you, you?”

That’s when they all felt it, a heavy, and breath draining pressure that landed on everyone shoulders. The monks stumbled to their knees as Shen remained still, his form ready to fight back.

But as Adrien started laughing, the weight vanished.

Shen blinked, worried and watching as he looked at his students.

He sensed no blood lust in them, but he could feel the power emanating from the two. It was far beyond Shen’s own strength.

It was over whelming.

He doubted he could have stopped them if they had been corrupted.

Both teens took their hoods off as Marinettes and blue eyes shone with new found strength. Adriens looked like he had come out of this better than the young girl. “How long were we gone?” The young girl asked as Shen walked up.

He studied the two, the power seemed to have aged them, to become more accustom, but he was unsure how far by.

But they were older he was sure.

“Too long.” Shen stated as the Kwami flew round their chosen.

“As nice as this is.” Plagg began with haste. “We need to go, now. We have a future to save.” Tikki nods in agreement.

“Wayzz stayed at the temple to start making the portal. We need to go now guys.” Adrien and Marinette glanced to one another with surprise.

The next moment there was a sudden serious aura coming off them as they moved quickly passed Shen.

The old man felt a hand on his shoulder lightly as the pair moved with insane speed.

“Thank you, take care!!” Marinette called as both teens leapt off the cliff side and dived with their Kwami to the temple below.

“Let’s go home...” Adrien spoke as the four descended. The Kwami glowed brightly, making it look like two stars falling down the mountain side.

As the pair reached the bottom, the balls of light dashed along the floor into the temple as Wayzz floated, waiting with hope.

No words were shared as Ladybug and Chat Noir, wearing their new attire dashed into the time gate.

Wayzz followed quickly behind them. Sealing the gate behind them.

It was time, for the final show down.

It was time, to save the world.

It was time, to change the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview:
> 
> It had been a cold night, Alya had sat, waiting, hoping for the heroes to return.
> 
> As the sun broke from the darkness, bringing the barren waste land that was Paris back into view, she couldn't help but feel that this was it. There was a long breath that made Alya shiver as her captor frowned.
> 
> "They have not come." Click muttered. "Your heroes have run away. Pity..." Alya stood, her legs firm.
> 
> "They haven't runaway, they will fight you." Click chuckled at the small woman.
> 
> "But you will not be here to see it. But they will see your body as I throw it to them." Alya watched as Click held his arm up, forming a mass of black energy. "Time to die..."
> 
> Alya didn't flinch as she watched death come.
> 
> But as an explosion in the direction of the bunker plumed out, the two slowly turned to the source as a shining white speck flew at their location.
> 
> Alya covered her face as the dust was blown into the two. Click looked unimpressed, but lowered his attack from Alya.
> 
> "And who, are you two?" Click asked as Alya lowered her arm.
> 
> There stood Hawkmoth, his cane stabbed into the floor.
> 
> Next to the slim man in purple, stood a hulking man in white and blue. A white cape on his back with mits on his hands.
> 
> Tom took a breath, letting the morning air rise before smirking. "No one important." He started, his eyes meeting Clicks.
> 
> "Just a pair of fathers..."


End file.
